Punch Drunk Love
by Aeyvi Allen Poe
Summary: Raise your hand if you love Sonuckles! A wonderfully witty and hilarious love story about a hedgie and an echidna. boyboy pairing, explicitness, violence. based on GameGirl2's Falling For You
1. The Relevance of Trees

((( I have to credit any and all inspiration on this wonderful Sonuckles yaoi piece- YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! YAOI!- to GameGirl2, whose illustrious talent sparked the idea in my concussed brain. WE LOVE YOU, GAMEGIRL2! THANKYOU!)))

Knuckles: yes! And wonderful illustrious GRAPES!

Sonic: HOLD UP! Yaoi? You mean… Yahweh, right? Like the Hebrew thing….

Shadow:-snickering uncontrollably- she means yaoi… as in…. shonen-ai, as in.. -unruly diabolical laughter-

Sonic: I have a feeling this is going to hurt. -covers his ass with both hands, gulping audibly.-

Knuckles:-wide fanged grin-

Espio:-covers face with hand- Aeyvi, what has become of you?

A: whaaat? I've always been insane and twisted! I'm just finally acting on some of my more outlandish fancies!

Sonic: nesh. We hates her now.

: $#I don't own Sonic and the original idea for this fic was derived from GameGirl2's "Falling for You." All credit to similar words, phrases, sentences, plot structure, or similar happenings are credited to her. She owns them. She does not however own Sonic either. BTW- this is a sub. Not a fic. A sub.#$:

And those of you gai-jins who don't know what yaoi or shonen-ai is, THIS IS A BOY/BOY PAIRING FIC! Matt and that Ron guy, I would suggest you stop reading now. AND ALL YOU CONFORMIST HETEROSEXUAL BASTARDS CAN KISS MY LILY WHITE ASS! RIGHT-DOWN-THA-GROOVE! Kerry supports gay marriages and discourages abortion and the God-awful idiotically stupid war in Iraq! GO KERRY! BUSH IS AN ASSHOLE! YEEEEAAAAHHH!  
_(written of course before the election. -weeps-)_

_Chapter 1- The Relevance of Trees_

"TAILS! GET YOUR FLUFFY ASS DOWN HERE!" came the annoying shriek of Sonic's perturbed voice.

"He broke it again, didn't he?" Tails grumbled to himself as he gingerly set down one of his works-in-progress. "idiot…."

Tails trudged down to the small basement to find the blue one poking irritably at buttons on the enhanced treadmill Tails had made for him some months ago. It was to hold him over until his more recent development was finished.

"Your stupid 'Faster-cize' doohickey won't start! Why doesn't anything you make ever work?" Sonic berated, slamming a fist on the console of the machine.

"First off, EVERYTHING I make works. Second, I don't think it appreciates being abused." Tails observed, pushing him off the treadmill lightly and examining it.

"Did you read the instructions?"

"Yes, mother." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Did you press 'Pause Workout'?"

"No."

Tails looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Did you enter your correct weight in the beginning?"

Sonic grinned guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck. "..yeeeah…."

"Oh, really? So you weigh…" Tails pressed a button. "sixty-four pounds?"

"Right! That's it!"

"I seriously doubt that." He stepped off the thing, sighing. "Telling it you're anorexic won't make it go faster."

"It won't?"

"Just press the 'increase speed' arrow button and you can get it up to about mach four."

"ONLY four?"

"Bye, Sonic." He scaled the metal stairs, closing the door behind him.

Sonic rubbed at his nose, a little embarrassed at his lack of knowledge with technology. He mounted the treadmill once more, entering his _correct _weight, and pressing the upward-pointing arrow-button until the digital screen read "Mach 7"

"Seven, huh? Tails, you little liar…"

He then pressed the start button.

The sudden velocity of the belt he was standing on caught him by surprise, and his forehead cracked painfully against the console. The machine then flung him with intense speed into a brick wall.

Thunderous little footfalls could be heard coming down the stairs as Tails, fearing the worst, came to investigate the loud noises.

"Sonic! I said mach four!" the child squeaked, shutting off the treadmill. He panted, looking at the discombobulated hedgehog as if he were completely daft.

"Why would I say mach four? Any guesses?"

"…ow?"

"Exactly. Ow. No higher than mach four. Anything higher will override the gradual startup. I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Y'know, sometimes you act exactly like my mom." Sonic wheezed, standing. "I gotta get back in shape though… mach seven used to be no sweat for me…"

"Mach seven used to tire you out, if you remember. It's up there."

"Still…" he rubbed his sore lower back, groaning. "'Buttnick hasn't caused any havoc in at least three months…"

"I know." Tails scratched behind an ear in thought.

"I mean, he could be planning something drastic this time…. I can only imagine…"

"Yeah, I've been brushing up on some of his latest technology myself. I've got three textbooks based entirely on attack robots alone!"

"Tell ya what. I'm gonna take it outside. Let's head for the Great Forest. We could both use a little fresh air…"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get the Gale fired up."

"That's the little two-person helicoptery thing, right?"

"Dual-seated gyrating elevation module." Tails corrected.

"You're too young to know bigger words than me!" Sonic growled playfully, grabbing the fox in a neck hold and nuggying him- to which he squealed in pain and annoyance.

-o-

He placed his fingers to the damp leaves, one knee bent and one at an angle in Olympic fashion, breathing slowly in concentration.

"On your mark……"

His green eyes narrowed. Gotta get faster…

"Get set….."

His ears flattened to his head. He dug his toes deeper in the topsoil. Gotta get stronger….

"GO!"

He sprung forth in pent up potential energy, feeling flung from his startingpoint like a rubber band. The rapid footfalls on the soft forest floor were the only sound to be heard beneath the green-lit canopy.

This was what he lived for.

Dashing between trees, he pushed his pace, striving faster…. Faster…. He could feel the endorphins rushing, causing his face, chest, and arms to tingle. The cool air whipped through his quills as his mind began to wander….

Knuckles? What? What about him?

He pondered after the reason for the absent scarlet image that had appeared in his mind. Yeah, so? Concentrate, that's not important right now. He's off on his little island with his little emerald and his little duties and his little, pea-sized brain… probably stuffing himself with grapes…. Why does he like grapes so much? Why not chilidogs? Why-

He was cut short as something large and brown came rushing directly at him. He panicked, unable to stop fast enough.

'I so hate inertia…'

A sickening fleshy crack resounded throughout the forest, causing some birds to flee in fright.

Sonic lay on the damp leaves, staring at the branches above, eyes wide with shock, but more so with pain. That was the second time today he had whacked his cranium, but the familiar pain was accompanied by a sharp stabbing sensation in his upper torso and gut.

"Why…?"

Tails came fluttering to the rescue, stopwatch in hand.

"I heard a loud noise and… mmmf!" Tails covered his mouth to refrain from laughing rudely.

"That makes twice today, Sonic."

"Don't remind me. Please."

Tails chuckled lightly, landing and checking him over for serious injuries.

"Are you hurt badly?"

"My pride mostly. I think I broke it." he sat up, hissing a breath through his teeth.

"You probably bruised yourself pretty badly…didn't you see the tree?"

"Boy, that's a stupid question…. Yes, I saw the tree, Tails. I thought I'd run up and give it a hug. I just lost my concentration, that's all. What's my time?"

"Oh, uh, shoot. Forgot to stop it. I don't think you beat it anyway… let's take a break."

"A break? Are you kidding? I'm gonna keep goin'!"

"I wouldn't advise it…. you don't know how hurt you are, you may have a concussion or…"

"Bah, you and your advising!" he rose to his feet, biting back the pain. "Hurt? Moi? That has to be the most-"

An intense dizziness overcame him and his head began to pound with intense migraine. He promptly lurched forward and retched.

"Oh, that's just nasty! How many chilidogs did you EAT?" Tails had to turn away, grimacing.

-o-

'Stupid fucking trees…. They should all die… it's the tree's fault….' Sonic tried to soothe himself by blaming inanimate objects, but it still wouldn't shake the fact that he had done it to himself.

Amy, upon hearing the news, rushed over to see if she might help in any way…. Which only made his condition worse.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing! And your poor noggin! Twice in one day? You must be half dead!" she held him by the cheeks and commenced to kiss his forehead repeatedly. He groaned, feigning nausea and rolled on his side as he was in bed, stuffing a pillow over his head and pulling the sheets over that for good measure.

"Oh… Sonic, there has to be something I can do for you…. Something to distract you from the pain…" she bit a gloved finger, grinning. He silently gagged, feeling bile rise in his throat.

"Ok, now listen closely. This is simple. Go to the kitchen. Bring back a six-pack." He spoke slowly as if communicating to one suffering from Down's syndrome, voice somewhat muffled by pillows and sheets. Amy nodded slowly, confusion creasing her simple features.

"There are six cans. They all say 'Budweiser.' They are conveniently banded together by plastic rings. They are in the refrigerator. Can't miss 'em."

"But… but, Soni-kun…. You're not old enough to drink…"

"Trust me. This calls for it."

"But…"

He sighed angrily, throwing back the covers and swinging his besocked feet over the edge.

"Nevermind. I'll get it myself. Go… find a Barbie to play with or… something… away from here."

She blinked blankly.

"This means leave. Go. Get thee hence. Beat it."

"okaaay…. Seeya later, then…. Hope you feel better…."

After the annoyance had left, he plopped forcefully into a kitchen chair, flicking open a cool can and guzzling its contents. Gawdamn headache… gawdamn bruising…. Mild alcohol wouldn't help this one… no, he needed some honest-to-God liquor. Don't take me wrong, Sonic didn't consider himself a drinking man at only eighteen. Alcohol slows you down. But, and I quote, this calls for it.

"Hey, I was digging around my chem lab and I mixed together some hydrocodine. It's about 760; I think it'll do the trick…" Tails announced as he entered the kitchen holding a plastic prescription bottle.

"What? I didn't know you made pharmaceuticals…."

He rubbed the back of his head modestly. "Well, I do have an uncle in the business and he left his 'cookbook' last time he visited… it's not all that hard…."

"Gimme the gawdamn pills."

Tails blinked a little in surprise, handing him the bottle. He popped one in his mouth and washed it down with the brew.

"You really shouldn't take those with alc… I mean…" he received a glare. "I mean you shouldn't take those on an empty stomach…."

"We got any chilidogs left?"

"You…. you ate them all."

"….. the leftover pizza?"

"That too."

"The frozen chicken?"

"That was Thursday when Mighty came over."

"Gawdamnitalltahell……" he crunched the can in his hand, tossing it over his shoulder and popping open another. At least it was more effective on the empty stomach. He felt a slight buzz coming on, accompanied by the lightheadedness brought on by the codine.

"Grocery run tonight. Did my paycheck show up in the mail?"

"It was only for about a hundred fifty…"

He sighed heavily. "Bastards are about two shakes from laying me off. 'Swhat ya get for working at home… but come on! Who else can write code faster than me? I even did their website!" ((AN- see "Cruel World" for details on Sonic's employment))

The boy only shrugged. Aside from his genius in all things mechanical and a few biological, he hadn't much of a clue on adult life, or money for that matter.

Sonic downed the second can in less than five seconds, crushing it as well and emitting a soft belch.

Just then the phone rang.

"Tails, please."

He picked the cordless from the counter, answering timidly. He was always nervous on the phone.

"S…Sonic's residence…"

There was some garbled speech, all that Sonic could hear. Tails put his hand to the receiver and, with a creased brow, mouthed "It's your boss!"

Sonic gesticulated wildly, indicating something akin to severe injury and a case of the black plague.

"Oh, uh… Sonic's dead…."

The hedgehog's head crashed against the table. He then made hand movements that involved the dismemberment of tails…

"Uhh, I mean… I mean… he's recently been involved in an accident and can't get out of bed…. He's really in a bad way, sir……. Oh, ok. ……uh huh…….. I'll be sure to tell him……… thank you, sir. Have a nice day!"

Tails hung up, quite pleased with his phone skills.

"So? What'd he say?"

The small fox scratched worriedly at the back of his head, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

"You've been let go."

Sonic fell out of his chair.

"Maybe you should just say to hell with it and take a vacation?"

Sonic blinked indifferently from his splayed position on the floor. "A what now?"

"A vacation. Like… oh, I dunno… camping? Remember when we used to go camping every weekend?"

"That was before mom decided to 'cut the apron strings' and make me pay for my own wellbeing."

"So? Camping wouldn't cost a thing…."

He sat up to look at the younger. "Helloo? Supplies?"

Tails shrugged. "Angel Island's nice this time of year… we won't need a tent and food's abundant…"

"I WON'T HEAR ANOTHER WORD OF IT!" Sonic shouted, standing with difficulty and swaying slightly. "There's one big, red, bulky, stupid reason why I'm not going THERE." He paused in lightheaded thought for a moment. "Of course… I haven't been up to visit in awhile…. And…." He grinned. "And he's just the person I wanna see! Tails, you're a genius!" Sonic ruffled the fur on his head as he strode past him.

"I know." Tails beamed, then blinked confusedly. "But… but why do you wanna see him?"

"Tha bastard's got an infamously short fuse."

"Ergo…?" Tails inquired.

"Ergo I show up out of the proverbial blue," he began, searching the living room for his shoes. "ergo he doesn't expect it, ergo he gets annoyed…"

"With a little help, I'm assuming." The youth added, stepping out of the kitchen.

"Ergo he gets pissed off and I have a veritable sparring partner!" Sonic beamed, holding up his most prized possessions: his running shoes.

"In that case…" Tails said, a tinge of regret in his voice. "I'm not involved."

"What?"

"I don't want to cause discord…. I'm somewhat on his good side and I don't want to mar that…."

"So, you're gonna stay here alone?"

"Yeeeaah….." he sighed nervously.

"Suit yourself. Hey, while I'm gone, you can use my last paycheck and get us some actual food for a change…"

Tails frowned, heading for the door. "I don't really consider chilidogs to be actual 'food', per se. I'll go get the Gale ready and give you a lift."

-o-

Far away, at that precise moment, Knuckles was bored to tears. The lackadaisical lull of day to day on the sunbathed island was blessed release compared to days gone by. He remembered the strife he had gone through countless times to retrieve shards of his beloved duty. However, it was days like these he wished to God some wayward villain would stumble upon his island with bad intentions. Strong, hopefully. A bit of a challenge…

He leaned back against the coconut palm just outside his recently-enhanced "hut," (which now more resembled a high-tech "house of the future" since Tails' last visit.) thinking absently whether or not he should go for a "novelties" run. Yes, he left the island on occasion, but only after three months of peace on Robotnick's part. Three months it was…. Funny, Tails used to come over about every three months to work on the energy shield he'd been devising since… hell, he reckoned since he was four. But he hadn't been by in awhile…

Thinking about Tails indubitably brought him to thinking about the blue idiot. How he could consider that nincompoop a friend was beyond him. Friends at least visit from time to time… and they don't bring their electronic farting machine with them when they do. Now that was annoying…..

"It amazes me how he remains so successful." he mused aloud. He talked to himself often, you see, for lack of anyone else. "Hell, it amazes me how he stays alive. That shit-for-brains is so ungodly stupid, it's a world wonder why he doesn't run smack into trees all the time… I bet he does, too…." He smiled to himself at this, chuckled at the thought… WHOOSH! SMACK! 'MY SPLEEN!'

If only, he thought, he could see that. He'd pay fifty bucks to see that. If only Sonic would stop by… break up the boredom around this place…

Be careful what you wish for, my dear Knuckles…..

(((and YAY! We have our first chapter- in accordance with GameGirl2's original story- finished! GameGirl2, I hope this meets with your ultimate satisfaction, and thank you again for the inspiration! I look forward to continuing this! Yes I do!)))

Sonic: I sure as hell don't.

A: shut up. You'll enjoy it. -winks-

Shadow:-laughing his God-willing spiny ass off-

A: Ok, those of you who like yaoi, review! No flames because I flame no one and we are all loved as Buddha's children….

Sonic: hey, isn't he that obnoxiously fat dude….?


	2. Violence is the Answer

((here lies chapter two of my ongoing sub- based almost entirely on the sole genius of GameGirl2, whom we have all grown to love and cherish!))

Knuckles:-Gives GameGirl2 a big echidna hug- yes we have!

A: anyway, I have much inspiration and several ideas for this here chappy-nappy, so I'm just gonna get this ball rollin'. As it were.

Sonic: what about my damned attention?

A: right, Sonic. You can have your say.

Sonic:……-doesn't know what to say, GASP-

A: okay… onto the fic, I suppose…

: as I have mentioned, the original idea for this fic was devised by her lustrous wonder, GameGirl2 -applauds- neither of us, however, own Sonic and co. :

This story supports gay couples. Gotta problem with that? Kiss my ass and go elsewhere to read. It's not my fault you're so tight-wadded and conservative. Free speech for all!

_Chapter 2- Violence is the Answer_

Sonic hopped out of the Gale before it had finished landing- Tails hated it when he did that- and slung his overly-large duffel bag over a shoulder. He smiled back at his best friend knowingly, seeing the worried little face he made when he knew he was going to be on his own for awhile. It wasn't the first time. The kid still had some growing up to do…

"You sure you're gonna be ok, little dude?"

"I'll manage….. I have a nightlight…."

Sonic shook his head, chuckling. "I'd think someone as smart as you would know better than to be afraid of the dark...?"

Tails was silent for a moment, staring blankly at the control stick in his grasp. He looked back to the hedgehog with a weak smile.

"It's never a fear of the dark itself. It's always been a fear of the unknown, I guess. If I can't see… I kinda get a little frazzled, if ya know what I mean… must be a fox thing…."

"Nah, I guess everyone's afraid of the dark in their own ways…. Take it easy, kid. I'll only be gone a week."

"I know…. Have fun!"

"I will, trust me."

His quills were tossed about haphazardly as the rotating blades stirred up a strong wind in their departure. Grinning, the blue rodent was stewing all sorts of deviant plans to get the echidna miffed.

Knuckles, out of sheer boredom, was reading "The Fall of the House of Usher" again, quietly minding his own secluded business…. when suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at his chamber door….

'Ok, enough Poe for me…' he thought to himself, setting down the book and rising to see who it might be. A visitor. Makes a nice change in the daily drag…..

Upon opening the door and seeing that stupid grinning face, he promptly slammed it, drawing the lock and returning to his sofa.

"Helloooooo? Knuxness?" the nuisance shouted.

The echidna ignored him, picking up his book to continue reading.

"Tis I! The blue one, come to challenge thee to a duel of sorts!" Sonic exclaimed in a horrible attempt at a British accent.

"Go away." He retorted calmly, turning a page in his book.

"Awh, comeooon….. don't be such a deushbag. I just came to visit! That's all…."

Knuckles paused in his reading. Didn't he just the other day wish for such an unexpected visit?

Now he regretted the thought bitterly.

The door opened once more and Sonic beamed as Knuckles let him inside.

"If you brought that stupid fart machine…"

"It broke. You're safe."

Sonic tossed his bag in a corner and tipped over the back of Knuckles' sofa, sitting upside-down in Mork fashion and folding his hands.

"Nanoo, nanoo." he stated, looking at the red one upside-down.

"Why are you here, exactly?" the guardian grumbled, looking down at him.

"I needed a vacation, and I assumed you didn't have plans."

"You assumed correctly, but I still don't get it." Knuckles continued. "Why here? Why… why me?"

The hedgehog shrugged in his precarious position. "I got bored. It ain't like Lardass has given me any exercise lately, y'know. So… I decided to pop on over and see what you were up to."

"That doesn't sound like you…"

Sonic flipped into a standing position easily, grinning at him. "And why not? I can visit my good ol' buddy when I feel like it, can't I?"

"One, I am NOT your buddy and two, no you can't. I suggest you call Tails and have him pick you up. I have no need for distractions at the moment."

The blue irritation appeared behind the echidna, tugging annoyingly at his tendrils.

"Oh, but of course you do! We all need distractions! Distractions are fun!" he proceeded to pinch Knuckles' cheeks, disregarding the homicidal glare evident in his violet eyes.

Sonic found himself hitting the tile floor with force, the cause of which had been so violently swift he hadn't even seen it.

"Someone needs anger management…" he groaned, rising. The injuries of the day previous began to revisit him with those fresh and his playful mood was withering.

"Go, if you'd like to stay healthy."

Sonic thumbed his nose cockily. "I think I'll take my chances."

"You sure about that?"

He looked around, chin in hand. "Yeah… yeah, I am."

He cringed slightly as the huge gloved hand closed over his head, flailed noisily as he was dragged from the air-conditioned house into the glaring sunlight. Knuckles deposited him in the grass, eyes narrowed. Sonic stood hastily, dusting himself off and regaining his pride. The red one took stance, fists raised.

"If it's a fight you want, then gawdamnit I'll give you one you won't soon forget." he growled.

"Feisty, feisty, feisty. Something tells me you've wanted to do this for awhile." Sonic remarked, also stepping into stance.

"I've been looking forward to it…." without warning, the marsupial stepped forward and connected with a nasty right hook to the jaw. Sonic, shocked to say the least, struggled to regain his bearings, then executed a few homing attacks, each blocked expertly by the guardian. He'd definitely been training in his spare time…

"Nice one, there… have to say… unh! you've improved…." Knuckles stated, ducking under a kick and parrying another homing attack.

"Thanks…" Sonic evaded a set of rapid punches, grasping one of his gloved fists and hammering his skull against the other's. This, however, wasn't the smartest of maneuvers, being that it brought back the severe headache of the day previous. Nice goin' there, genius….

It was successful, though, and the echidna faltered under the unexpected blow, leaving him open for a knee to the gut, followed by a sharp uppercut to the chin and a swiping kick to the side of his head. He caught the blue leg before it finished its swipe and flung the hedgehog roughly to the ground.

" :COUGH: That was clever…" Sonic praised painfully.

"I thought so. Anyway, if you feel the need to continue, I'd suggest we do so further from my house. I don't want to have to break a window by throwing you through it."

"That would definitely be unfortunate…" he wheezed in reply. He tried to rise to all fours, only to feel a heavy foot on his back, pushing him back down.

"Ok, now that's just mean…. And I can hear you snickering and it's not funny." Sonic mumbled into the grass.

"Of course it is. It's hilarious." Sonic didn't need to see his face to know he was grinning.

"Let me up, man."

He obliged, and the spined one stood, spitting a few blades of grass as he did. He scouted the terrain, finding a suitable spot and glancing back to his opponent, jerking his head in the chosen direction. Knuckles nodded in agreement and the two set off for the new battlefield.

Sonic skidded to a halt, smiling proudly at his choice of grounds. There were several tall boulders lying about (good for vantage points); and not far off there was a bit of a stream, ending in a misty waterfall that dropped off a steep cliff. Knuckles soon followed, gliding in and touching down on a boulder with ease. He nodded in approval.

"Not bad for a novice."

"Novice? Heh. Alright, think what you want…" he tensed visibly, preparing to spring.

Knuckles leapt, fists clasped. Sonic spun out of the way as the echidna hammered his fists into the dry rock, causing it to shatter in a circular pattern. He was only showing off….

They clashed again in close hand-to-hand combat, Sonic mainly throwing kicks and knee thrusts, Knuckles using his two spiked assets.

He suddenly surprised the red combatant with a sharp thrust with the heel of his palm to the nose, causing painful involuntary tears to sting his eyes and blur his vision. With this new advantage, Sonic flipped backward, kicking him sharply under the chin and causing him to stagger. They waged on from there precariously close to the steep ledge.

Knuckles hit home with a quick jab to Sonic's gut, making him cough painfully and inflicting new bruises to his old.

"Had enough, Blue?"

"Thought you' never ask, Red…:hack: I think I'd like seconds…"

With this, he tucked forcefully into a ball, slicing in for a well-placed spindash.

This caused our echidna to stagger backward, tripping over a large rock, cracking the back of his head against the ledge, and flipping completely over it.

Sonic rushed to the edge, staring down in horror. Knuckles fell limply to the gathering mist at the bottom…. unconscious.

"….Ooohhh….. fuck…. fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…… he's out cold and he fell in the water and he's gonna drown and I CAN'T SWIM!" he hopped nervously from foot to foot, wringing his wrists in anxiety, all the while staring down at the frothy water below.

"I can't just let him die… he's like important or something… oohhh, holy fuck I'm gonna get in trouble…." He bit his lip, looking around with a harried hand to a perspiring forehead. He came to an inevitability and removed his shoes.

"Here goes absolutely nothing!" he pinched his nose and flung himself from the ledge, screaming all the way down.

The water hit him like a brick wall, the whole front of his body stinging. Ignoring the pain, he attempted to swim downward, searching frantically. He saw a flash of red and kicked his feet as fast as possible to get to it. Hooking an arm under both of Knuckles', he strove for the surface feeling his lungs burn for air….

Gasping, he strove for the shore, paddling with all his might. He managed to shove his rival onto the rocky shore, collapsing in the shallow water to catch his breath.

"I swam…. I swam…. I can swim…." he pulled himself up to check the red being for vitals, realizing that he wasn't breathing.

"Don't even think about it. NO WAY! Oh, God, you have a sick, sick sense of humor…." Sonic growled, shaking his fist towards the heavens. It appeared, you see, that Sonic's knowledge of CPR would come in handy.

"One… two… three…" he pushed forcefully down on the white-crescented chest, tilted the echidna's head back, opened his limp mouth… cringed….

and breathed for him.

'Strange…..' he thought as he measured the seconds between breaths, 'I'd never imagined his lips to be so… soft….'

He shook his head, rising to pump at the still chest with clasped hands once more… one…two….three….

"WAKE UP, DAMNIT!" he screamed at him, feeling a lump rise painfully in his throat. Tears stung at his eyes as he again leaned in to exhale into his mouth.

What happened next was both relieving…. and also extremely disturbing. Knuckles coughed up water -along with a portion of his lunch- into Sonic's mouth. He rose quickly, spitting, feeling his stomach do some contracting of its own.

"GROSS!"

(AN- for your information, this happens a lot to paramedics. They all have one food they'll never eat again. Sonic's is now grapes.)

The one on his back coughed a few more times, gasping air.

"How long was I out?" he rasped, wiping his mouth.

"Not long. You were underwater for about three minutes. Nasty….." he spat again, feeling ill.

"I'm just gonna…. rest here for a…. minute…." Knuckles said breathlessly before losing consciousness once more.

Sonic, (still winded from dragging Knuckles to a dry spot in the grass, followed closely by scaling the cliff to retrieve his shoes) removed his sodden gloves to warm them in the heat of his newly-made fire. He'd also found the time to race all the way back to Knuckles' abode for his duffel bag. There were essential things in there…. like beer….

He knew there was a pack of freshly-bought franks in his pack, but didn't feel like eating just yet. The exertions and inflictions he had attained in the last four hours had left him racked with muscle aches, bruise pains and a considerable migraine. He found the codine hastily and swallowed a couple pills with a well-deserved swig of warm beer.

As relief washed over him, he began to hum something from Newfound Glory absently, gazing at the westering sun.

"Lucky bastard gets to live here…." He murmured, glancing towards his so-called friend.

He jumped, somewhat startled, seeing the gleam of the fire reflected in his tired violet eyes.

"Hey, you're alive. I was beginning to worry…."

"Shut up." He grumbled quietly, squirming as he was encased in Sonic's sleeping bag. "Where am I and what happened?"

"You managed to earn yourself a nasty bump on the head, then tried to drown yourself."

"None of this being your fault, I'm sure."

"None at all. Legally, it would be called 'roughhousing' so all's fair."

"That's a legal term, is it?"

He nodded matter-of-factly, sipping from his warm can.

"Toss me one?"

"Why, Knuckles, I didn't know you drank!"

He glared at him flatly. "I'm twenty-one."

"Sorry I missed your birthday." he winked at him, tossing him a beer.

After drawing a long swig, Knuckles sighed with relief, looking back to the other.

"Did you really perform mouth-to-mouth, or was I having a nightmare?"

"I….. reeeeally don't want to talk about it." he replied curtly, finishing off his beverage.

"….Sorry you had to go through that… glad I can't remember…."

"Me too."

There was a long pause as the two watched the sun disappear behind dark hills, the stars beginning to wink in their slow trek across the night sky…

"Thanks, man."

Sonic looked at him, smiling.

"No problem. I just hope to God you're worth it."

They both chuckled lightly, watching the rising flames.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food with you…?"

"Lazyass…. Yeah, I got some franks around here somewhere…" he dug around his bag and pulled out said packaged meat.

"I'll get us some decent roasting sticks an' we'll have ourselves a genuine boy scout cookout." He rose to search the premises.

"Who are you calling boy scout?" Knuckles frowned at him.

"Cub scout. Whatever."

"Keep it up, pussy boy, keep it up." he laughed half-heartedly as he was handed a roasting stick.

The two ate dinner in silence, watching the fire with disinterest. Sonic was the one to break the still calm.

"You up to headin' back?"

He rubbed the back of his head for a moment, considering it, then flopped back onto the sleeping bag.

"I think I got myself a minor concussion. If I get up and move too much, it might become serious…"

"I had one of those yesterday…. Those things can mess you up…"

Knuckles coughed a single laugh. "How'd you manage to do that?"

"I'd….. rather not say."

He propped himself up by his elbows, smirking at Sonic challengingly. "Come on, as long as we're doing the male bonding thing, you might as well be candid with me."

"Male bonding… :cough, cough: Alright, I'll tell you. But this information does not leave this island."

The echidna tapped his marked chest with two fingers. "You have my word as an asshole."

"Well, as long as YOU'RE being candid…"

They shared a hearty laugh.

"Out with it."

"Ok, so I was running through the Great Forest… and this stupid tree jumps RIGHT out in front of me…"

Knuckles made choking sounds as he tried not to burst into a bout of hysterics.

"Shut up! It was the tree's fault! Damn trees…."

He was now full-out howling with uncontrollable spasms of mirth, rolling over in the black sleeping bag.

"It's not that funny!"

"LIKE HELL IT'S NOT! I woulda paid good money to see that!"

Sonic didn't much appreciate being laughed at. He had too much pride.

"Yo, shut the fuck up, man…."

"…ran into a tree…heeheeheehee!"

The one agitated reached over and clapped the echidna upside the head, only causing him to laugh more violently.

"Hey, I may run into trees….. a tree…. But at least I'm not as God-awful stupid as you! What was it… TWICE you got tricked by Ro-butt? How can anyone be so GULLIBLE!"

The laughter died rather quickly, and Knuckles didn't retort. He gazed intently at the flame, sniffing indifferently. Sonic could see he'd struck a nerve.

"We're even, alright?" he said finally.

"Alright."

"I won't talk about trees, you don't bring up that motherfucker."

"Agreed."

He rolled over in the sleeping bag and sighed heavily. Sonic lay back as well, gazing at the stars until he couldn't keep his eyes open….

((Ok, so I mixed in pieces of chapter three, sue me. It seemed like the spot for it. You'll see why. Anywhoots, onto the next chappy! Awayyyy!)))


	3. Disturbing Circumstances

((( chapter three. Wow. I can write quickly…. Anyway, without much further ado, I shall introduce some lemoniness into this fic.)))

Sonic:-whines, cries, pouts, refuses-

A: -fwaps his ass with a belt- stop blathering.

Sonic: -sniffles- oww…..

Anyway, as GameGirl2 so eloquently put, I should probably give an explanation as to why I'm making the characters act the way they do.

One, Sonic is eighteen and a bachelor. All bachelors buy cheap beer and proceed to drink it as often as possible. He also- in the spirit of young bachelorhood- swears often to reassure himself of his manhood. It's a testosterone thing.

Tails acts like he does because he is twelve and is slowly going into "those" years. If he seems strange to you, that's why. I also thought a genius like Tails would flaunt his advanced premature intellect by using insanely polysyllabic words. He's still cute like a little kid in his own fluffy ways….

And Knuckles? Come on! Knuckles is the swearing type whether they make him or not. Knuckles has to swear. It's an echidna thing. And keep in mind, I'm using the same Knuckles persona as in my other fics, so, God help him if he gets depressed….

Knux:-sobs- pass the fucking tequila.

A: precisely my point.

: Neither myself, nor GameGirl2 own Sonic, and the ideas within this fic are originally hers.:

: if you are republican, conformist, or conservative, you may as well stop here. There is homosexuality in generous portions beyond this point. Might as well stick up your noses and make sure the door doesn't hit your ass on the way out.:

_Chapter three- Disturbing Circumstances_

Bare hands glided across soft skin… smoothed the soft underquills of his inner thighs….

His breath fell heavy on the other's soft neck….. he teased the skin with his tongue, caressing it with his lips…..

The soft sounds he made as the red hands ventured lower thrilled him, made the heavy rapid tempo of his heartbeat increase, pounding in his ears. He took that sweet mouth with his own, ravaging it with a wanting kiss, feeling his moans reverberate on his tongue….

He grasped his legs, pulling the other body to his own….

The cry of pleasure made him skip a breath…. He hadn't imagined how it felt before… the soft, constricting tightness…… the feel of his hands sliding up his sides, the nails digging at his muscular arms and back…

"Sweet God….. yes….. ohhh, it feels so-"

THOCK!

He sat up instantly, crying out in pain and rubbing at the afflicted region of his head.

"What the fuck….?"

"Hey, I had to do something to shut ya up." Sonic said, a second rock in his hand ready to toss should he feel the need. "You can have yer fuckin' wet dreams when I'm not here. I'm tryin' to sleep for Christ's sake! You're not exactly quiet…." he flung the rock at a nearby bush. "That's just sick…"

"You're tellin' me…" Knuckles growled, staring blindly out to the dark. Had… had that dream really been about…..him?

Sure, there was the essence of true blue…. The quills that softened as they neared his…

STOP! No, forbidden territory! A guy, for the love of all things holy! Male!

AND SONIC OF ALL PEOPLE!

He pulled at his tendrils in rage, standing and storming off barefoot. When had his shoes been removed...? He looked to his coarse hands. And his gloves for that matter…..

Sonic had rolled over and gone back to sleep. Thank God. He scaled a nearby hill and began to pace the crown of it angrily.

"I need a drink." He concluded, raking a hand over his head.

Sonic coughed as he felt a toe nudge him sharply in the side. He rubbed angrily at his eyes, sitting up and glaring at the echidna.

"What time is it?"

"Does it really matter?"

Sonic thought about this for a moment, squinting groggily and sniffing.

"I guess not." he stood, stretching and scratching at his quills. Knuckles cleared his throat and turned away, images from the dream coming back to him. Ugh….

"So, how about breakfast?" he asked the hedgehog, diverting his thoughts elsewhere.

"Hellyes, I'm starved!" he hopped to his feet, instantly awake. Knuckles shook his head, turning away. Definitely not his first choice, even if he WERE considering homosexuality. And that was only hypothetical.

"I guess I could fix something. I don't have any of those…. Chili-whatevers you like. I have healthier stuff."

Sonic was about to moan in complaint, but his stomach grumbled audibly, he giggled nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I guess I won't mind. As long as it's edible."

Knuckles only "hmf"ed in reply, starting off at a quick stride. Don't even look at him. Don't look.

Sonic snatched up his duffel and wrestled with the discarded sleeping bag as he trotted up next to the disgruntled echidna.

"So, uh…. You feelin' any be-"

"Fine." He retorted curtly, cutting the other off.

"oookaaay… who shoved what pole up _your_ ass this morning?" Sonic, a bit taken aback, asked shortly before tripping over the dragging sleeping bag and tumbling over himself to the ground.

Knuckles growled with frustration and annoyance, whirling around, tendrils flying with the swift movement.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't enjoy your company!" he fairly screamed, veins puffing on his temples.

"Woo…. Scary….." the blue one remarked from his tangled position in the sleeping bag. "You know what you need? A chill pill. Definitely. Oh, hey, I got a few if you want one…" he began to rummage for the codine.

"OH GOD! WHY?" the red one shouted, grasping at his tendrils and storming away.

"But they're good! I swear! Oh, whatever. More for me. Hey about breakfast…" he rose with difficulty, stuffing the sleeping bag in his duffel as he jogged after him.

"Eggs and some bacon would be alright. I don't mind toast, but I like it with ketchup. Oh! And-"

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Knuckles bellowed directly into the hedgehog's face.

"…..why? I thought we were cool last night. I thought-"

"Well, you thought WRONG! We are NOT 'COOL!' GET THE FUCK OFF MY ISLAND!"

The innocent blue face took on a confused, sorrowful expression. Knuckles almost had to look away.

"But…… but…….. breakfast……" his bottom lip began to quiver for effect.

The echidna's frown began to soften, and he sighed aggrivatedly, turning away.

"You can have your gawdamn breakfast. Cut with the act."

"YES! I rule!" Sonic did a mini victory dance and sped off in the direction of the guardian's house. The guardian himself emitted a low growl and glided after.

-.o.-

Sonic leaned back in the kitchen chair he was seated in, sighing with content and patting his slightly-bulged midsection.

"Hey, you ain't a bad cook, Knux. I'm surprised."

"Whatever." He stared at his plate, poking at an untouched poached egg with a fork with disinterest.

"Hey…. You gonna eat or what?"

"Nahh, a little queasy just yet." He gestured to the bump on the back of his head as an explanation.

"Eh, suit yerself." He rose, of course leaving his dirty dishes, and commenced a self-led tour of the house.

"Wooo… a widescreen…. Lucky…"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what? You got surround sound and everything! A DVD/CD player too! Oh, I could SOO live here…"

"Don't get any ideas….."

Knuckles returned his attention to his cold breakfast for a moment, then looked up with alarm as Sonic started pressing buttons.

Chevelle resounded thunderously from the many stereo speakers, the sub-woofer causing the walls to reverberate violently.

"TURN IT OFF!"

"WHY?"

**_-FWACK!-_**

"OWWWW! DAMNIT!"

The music ceased and Sonic rubbed the new bump on his head whilst glaring at the echidna.

"What's wrong with you?" Knuckles berated as he strode angrily back to the table.

"I just wanted to play a little music, that's all…. don't have to be so violent….I didn't know you liked Chevelle!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me." he grumbled, picking up Sonic's dishes and depositing them in the sink.

"Then let's get to know each other better! " the hedgehog offered, flopping on a couch.

The guardian regarded him with a flat side-glance. "What's the point? Why should I be chummy with you? Don't you have enough friends to annoy down there?"

He thought about it for a moment. "No, not really. I can never have enough friends!"

Suddenly, the rodent had disappeared and annoyingly materialized behind the marsupial, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders in a squeeze.

"Be my friend? Pwitty pwease?"

Knuckles had no idea why he was blushing.

"GET OFF ME, YOU QUEER!"

Sonic only laughed heartily, dodging a punch as he backed away.

"I'll take that as an 'I'll sincerely consider it.'"

"Don't…. EVER…. touch me again……"

"I see, it's an echidna thing. Alright. Wish granted." He folded his arms, nodding and disappearing again. He reappeared at the bookcase, continuing his thorough investigation of all Knuckles' personal belongings.

"Hnnn… history books. Yawn. Biographies. Major yawn. Poe? He's alright… oh, what have we here….?" He removed a worn red book from the bottom shelf.

"The Secrets of Tantra! I'm gonna borrow this one…"

Blushing profusely, Knuckles stormed over and snatched the book from his hand.

"Can you please stop rummaging through my stuff? I mean, you're a guest… it's rude."

"You're rude, dude! First you're all like 'oo, I'll cook you breakfast and we can be buddies and shit!' and then you're all like 'raa, getthafuckoffmyisland!' the least you could do is show a little more hospitality!" he turned up his nose and folded his arms.

"I'm hoping you don't actually think I sound like that…" Knuckles said uneasily, returning the book to the shelf.

Upon looking up, he found the blue one gone.

"Nice bed." He heard the nuisance's voice call from his sleeping quarters.

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

He heard the squeak of springs.

_'Oh my God… he's on my bed….'_ Knuckles felt a hot blush creep across his cheeks.

'Wait… wait, no! He doesn't belong there!' he strode rapidly into his bedroom and gave the blue one a daunting glare.

"Sonic, I'll ask you one more time…." He began, eyes clenched. _'Don't look at him…'_

"Whaaat?" he chimed back innocently. Knuckles found it hard to resist peeking…

The scene only caused a deeper blush to stain his face. Sonic was reclined against the black satin comforter and the two dark pillows at the headboard. His legs were spread, bent at the knee slightly, and he may have imagined the seductive smirk that had crossed the hedgehog's face. He folded his hands behind his head and narrowed his eyes, the smirk deepening.

Knuckles didn't realize he was staring until he saw a white-gloved hand waving in front of his face.

"Earth to echidna….. this is Houston…. Do we have a problem?" he asked, now at the foot of the bed, sitting on his knees. That was fast…..

The guardian blinked, realizing that he had blanked out. "Ehh…. The… the concussion and…. Headache…. Gotta go…." And he retreated to the nearest bathroom.

"Ah, poor guy. Bet he's gonna dry-heave too… empty stomach and all…."

Knuckles gasped, leaning heavily against the door. The familiar firmness had begun to make itself known…. He didn't know what he'd have done if Sonic had seen….. well, it had risen to its full length, and he quite literally couldn't leave until the rigidity had subsided….. He removed a glove, closing his eyes as his rough hand wrapped around the smooth flesh. The image played over against the insides of his eyelids…. the way he had spread his legs welcomingly…. the inviting smirk… the half-masted green eyes…. A soft groan escaped his lips.

Sonic rapped at the door worriedly.

"Hey, you alright in there?"

Knuckles jumped in fright.

"Y…y…y..yeah…. I'll be out in a minute…. Not…not feeling well……"

_'actually, I'll feel pretty good in a minute…'_ he thought to himself, grinning.

"Alright…. I'll just go… entertain myself, I guess."

"You do that."

He waited till the soft footfalls had passed. He began to pump his hand slowly, closing his eyes again….

At this point he didn't care if it was Sonic he was fantasizing about. In fact, thought was pretty much beyond him at the moment. So what if it didn't make sense? The thought of it thrilled him beyond explanation…..

_"…ohhhh…..Knux…. damnit….. it's so…. big….."_ the light voice of his rival played within his head….. subconsciously, he berated himself for thinking it, but continued with more speed….

"Nnnh! Yeah, you like that, don't you? You want more…?"

Sonic's ears perked up in the other room.

"Did he say something?"

There was silence, so he only shrugged and returned his attention to the forbidden red book, grinning deviantly.

_"….harder…."_ the blue form squirmed beneath him in his mind.

"Ohhh… fuck yes…."

He sank to his knees, feeling the end near……

_" Knuckles!"_

"Gawdamnit, Sonic!" he cried out as he released.

"What? What'd I do?" Sonic shouted back from the living room. He rose, setting down the book and venturing after the reason for the sudden shout.

The echidna felt his knees tremble as he still knelt, an unfortunate accident spilt on the black bathroom rug. He panted for air, relishing the extreme tingling sensation as it slowly dissipated……. it felt good…. Too good…..

He jolted as the door opened a crack behind him.

"Hey, did you call me? Cause I wasn't reading that book. Nope." He blinked a few times, registering the shocked look on the echidna's face as he looked over his shoulder at him.  
"You ok, buddy?"

"Yes… no…yes?"

They just stared at each other for an awkward moment. Sonic frowned with worry.

"Take it easy… if…. If you need me or anything… just holler."

"Kay."

He closed the door again.

Knuckles felt his entire body trembling from the adrenaline rush….. and from the release earlier mentioned. 'What the fuck is going on here?' he asked himself, dragging his gloved hand across his face. 'Wh….what's wrong with me?'

Sonic stuffed the thick red book under a couch cushion as he heard the bathroom door open, whistling innocently. Knuckles appeared, leaning against a doorpost weakly.

"Hey… man, maybe you should eat something…?" the blue one advised.

"No…. I'll be fine…." He rubbed at his unshaven face, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, at least lie down 'till you feel better…. You look like you're about to pass out…."

"Whatever…… you better get going…."

Sonic blinked, looking at him blankly.

"Get going where?"

"Anywhere but here." he growled low in reply, turning away.

"But….. it's raining."

"I don't care."

"Dude… look out the window."

He glanced in the direction Sonic was pointing.

An uprooted tree blew past and heavy torrents of water beat the reinforced glass unmercifully.

Knuckles sighed with aggravation. _'It's like I'm cursed or something….'_

"Don't even think about coming near my room. Stay in the living room and keep the fucking stereo down. I doubt you'll get any reception on the TV in this weather anyway." He trudged toward his door.

The hedgehog squeaked with glee, pulling the book from its hiding spot.

"And you better not be reading that book!" the echidna added with a bellow.

"Damn… he's psychic!" he reluctantly set the book down and watched the rain in boredom.

-.o.-

Knuckles tossed uncomfortably in his bed, unable to get to sleep. He glanced at the clock, glaring 2:12-AM in bright red. Lightening flashed, flickering against the deep darkness of his reclusion. He could faintly hear music playing from the other room.

_'The bastard's still up?'_

He considered storming out to yell at him, but quickly decided otherwise._ 'Hell, I don't even care. Let him do what he wants.'_

Meanwhile, Sonic was sorting through the guardian's CD collection with little interest. He'd read the forbidden book twice over, flicked through the various channels of snow on the widescreen, and played just about every Audioslave, Chevelle, Deftones, and Creed CD Knuckles owned just trying to find some Good Charlotte or at least ONE by Radiohead. He finally settled on Nickleback and proceeded to investigate the kitchen.

"I missed you so much that I begged you to fly here and see me….you musta broke down 'cause you finally said that you would…"

Sonic weeded through the refrigerator, flicking his tail to the beat. _'hn. Nickleback's not that bad after all….'_

He munched on a carrot as he looked through the various cabinets.

"Somethin's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good…"

His eyes brightened and the carrot fell from his mouth when he found something unexpected.

"Hellooooo, nurse….." he said approvingly, gazing upon the contents of Knuckles' liquor cabinet.

"I don't think he'd miss one bottle…." he grinned, selecting a bottle of 1800.

He made his way back to the living room with the bottle and a bag of nachos he'd managed to find, feeling quite pleased with himself.

(((and this is where I decided to end the chappy. From here on, I'm not actually following the exact storyline….. it's going to be a leetle more raunchy than the original, neh :D ok, so give all your chao love from me and bye.))


	4. Don't Deny It

((I am expecting to build on the quasi-lemoniness of chappy previous in this one. Who knows…. Sonic my loose his virginity tonight!))

Sonic: -runs away and hides under a rug- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A: -drags him back by a foot- but anyway, it should be fun so enjoy and don't forget to review because you love us!

Again, I give credit to Gamegirl2 for my inspiration. Neither of us own Sonic. Yaoi goodness ensues. Republicans suck donkey balls. Did I miss anything?

_Chapter 4- Don't Deny it_

Knuckles sat up with alarm as an ungodly sound wafted in from the other room. Off-key singing.

"I am not your rollin' wheeeeeels! I am the highwaaaaaaay!"

"Lord have mercy…."  
He flopped back down, stuffing a pillow over his head to muffle the offending racket.

Sonic took another swig from the bottle, giggling to himself and swaying slightly. He continued to spin around teeteringly and sing with the loud music.

"Ohh, I'm sho glad he don't have neighb-hic-borshh…. Udderwisshe I might get in shum sherioush… -urp, excush meh- trubble….…. 'I am not your blowin' wiiiind, I am the liiiiiighteniiiiing!'"

Just then, a booming clap of thunder resounded throughout the house, causing Sonic to fall over in his fright.

"Wooo… good shtuff! …..umm….. uh oh….."  
He realized that the lights had gone out, and the music had stopped. It took him a second…..

"Duude, the powershh out….." he finally observed, sitting up while still gripping the bottle. He stood, wobbling slightly, fumbling around sightlessly.

Knuckles jerked in surprise when he heard his door open.

"Sonic, what did I tell you?"

"Hey, man, I diddn' know it was yer -hic- room…. The lightsher out."

He sat up, giving him a narrow glare. It would have been more effective if he could see.

"The what now?"

"Da lightshhhh. Deyr out."

"Are you drunk?"

He heard a sloshing sound as Sonic hid the bottle behind his back.

"umm….. maybe?"

The guardian sniffed the air.

"Is that my tequila?"

"eee….. don' kill me…… ish jussha few sipsh….."

He sighed angrily. "I don't even understand what you're saying. Go…. Pass out on the couch……. or something."

He heard a thump as Sonic tripped over his own feet. He stumbled over himself and leaned heavily on the bed.

" -hic- shorry…. I twipped…. I dint meanta….. ehh.."

He reached out, touching a hand to Knuckles' face to verify where he was. He swayed, sliding the hand across his cheek.

"Sonic…." Knuckles placed his own bare hand over the other.

"W…wuh?"

Faintly, Knuckles could make out the outlines of his face…. The big eyes, now dilated fully in the darkness, blinked innocently.

"h…hey…. Y'know…. I been mean'in ta tell you sumthin'…" he began, lifting a knee to the mattress.

"heh…. And what's that?" he asked, smirking irresistibly.  
_'Stop it!'_ he berated himself.

"I… uhhhmm…." He crawled onto the bed, hand dropping to the echidna's shoulder for support as he swayed slightly.

"I been thinkin'… -hic- y'know… I thought about you th'other day… an…. I dunno.." he giggled inebriatedly, a hand to his mouth. Knuckles could tell he was blushing.

"Go on…."

"I thought…. Y'know…. If I were a girl….. I'd think you were kinda cute…"

Knuckles bit his lip, closing his eyes._ 'Oh, God….'_

"…R..really? That's interesting….."

"y….. you ain't gunna punch me or anything?"

"….. why would I?"

"Good… 'caussshe I lied…. I meant I'd think you were shexy. That's more than cute, I think." He hiccupped softly, then fell forward giggling into Knuckles' chest.

The guardian bit his lip again, wrapping an arm around the hedgehog's shoulders.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Sonic."

The blue one sighed happily, snuggling closer to him and nuzzling his midsection, relishing the softness of the other's fur. Knuckles was speechless. He stroked Sonic's quills absently, silently wondering whether or not he should conceal his growing erection.

"Knux..?"

"yeah..?"

"Say my name again….."

"…..s…..Sonic…"

He giggled again, moaning slightly.

"I like the way it sounds when you say it… I dunno why…."

Knuckles smiled, drawing the intoxicated hedgie into his lap.

Sonic's eyes widened.

"wooo…. Holy cows….. ummmmm…… hey…. Knux… ish dat waddI think it ish?"

"heh…. Maybe." He wrapped an arm around the other's waist, lifting his chin with a finger. He gazed into those green eyes, even if he couldn't make out the dazzling emerald of them in the dark.

"Something wrong, Sonic?"

He stifled a wanting sigh and shook his head.

"I…. I…. Knux…."

He leaned forward suddenly, throwing his arms around the other's neck and kissed him. The unexpected weight caused both to land in the soft sheets heavily.

Knuckles was so surprised by this, it took him a few seconds to retaliate, kissing back more roughly when he gained his bearings. Unfortunately, he was a little too late.

"Sonic?"

The poor boy had passed out in his first moment of released passion, and lay there limply on the elder's chest, straddling his waist.

"Damn you, Sonic."

-.o.-

Sonic opened his eyes to the painful sunlight, groaning as his head pounded unmercifully.

He felt at his forehead, removing a damp cloth. He sat up suddenly, realizing he had spent the night on the couch.

"Storm's passed." Knuckles remarked calmly from an armchair, turning a page in his book.

"Oh, God… Jesus Christ Bananas…. My fuckin' head……" he groaned, leaning forward and drawing his knees to his chest.

"I coulda told you this would happen." the echidna remarked apathetically.

"wuh….hnnnnnn….gh…. where the FUCK are those pills..?

"Don't ask me, I ain't your nurse."

Sonic just winced at him in an attempt at an incredulous glare.

"What the fu…. Oh, to hell with you… gawdamn echidnas….. I'm never touching tequila again… makes me… -urp- " he sat, wide-eyed, with a hand to his mouth.

"Past the bookcase on your immediate left." Knuckles directed.

The bathroom door slammed shut. Loud coughing noises were heard.

About ten minutes later, the sickly hedgehog emerged, looking a little pale. He staggered back to the couch and collapsed, letting an arm flop over his eyes.

"Y'know….. I deserve the cold shoulder for drinking your booze…. But the LEAST you could do…." He removed the arm to glance at the now-empty chair.

"Figures. Asshole. Leave me here to drown in my own fucking vomit. I hope he rots in hell….."

You can just feel the love, can't you?

He let his arm fall limply to the carpet, sighing in exhaustion. There was a light rattling as it grazed a small object. He grasped it and raised it to his blurred vision. His painkillers.

"Thanks a lump. One nice thing he does for me. That's all I asked for. Wasn't hard…."

Knuckles, at the moment, was outside, clearing some debris from the storm. One more disadvantage of living at high altitudes: more frequent and much more violent weather.

He was actually trying to convince himself that the event of the night previous was a dream…. A very….vivid…..interesting dream. _'No! no, stop. Men don't interest you. For God's sake, you have a girlfriend!'  
_(AN- in this fic, he's still with Julie. NOT Tarsa.-see "Cruel World"-I'd feel bad if he were cheating on her…. Julie's fine though. Let's all dump on Julie! )

And yet……

He fought the tempting thoughts off angrily, tossing aside a moderately-sized palm that had blown in from the jungle.

_'Enough. No more thoughts about Sonic. He needs to leave. As soon as he can walk…..'_

His mind wandered a little more as he stood, staring at the sodden ground.

_'How could it be so easy…… so easy for me to just…. DO those things to him? It's like… like I WANT to or something…. Hot damn, I do…. What's WRONG with me?'_

He shuddered, grimacing.

_'You are NOT a fag… no…. you're a guardian. You have more important things to worry about…. And Mom wants grandchildren……'_ he nodded to himself, closing his eyes and folding his arms.

_'It was just some weird phase. It's over. In fact, I'll go call Tails now. Yeah. The sooner he's gone the better. I'll even help drag him to the plane.'_ He nodded again, opening his eyes and striding back to his home.

-

" Heya ol' buddy ol' pal! Waddaya say we start off the day with some good healthy violence?" the hedgehog beamed, seemingly lifted from his severe hangover.

"You're leaving."

"OH, NO I'M NOT!" he screeched, holding up his cell. "Just called Tails, in fact, hoping for that VERY same thing! Turns out AMY tripped over a wire and shorted the charger, which was connected to ALL of his planes and/or flying paraphernalia at that precise moment." He smiled widely, obviously not pleased.

"So, until further notice for an indefinite period, I am STUCK here with YOU. Mr. Happy himself. I hope you DROP DEAD!" he fairly shrieked in the marsupial's face.

"Funny, I was going to suggest the same thing to YOU!" he snapped in retort, barring his sharp teeth.  
"YOU WANT VIOLENCE, ASS WIPE?"

"YOU BET YOUR FURRY RED ASS I DO!"

"LET'S TAKE IT OUTSIDE, THEN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE FUCKING WITH!" he cracked his sharp knuckles menacingly.

-

The two faced off several yards from the house in a fairly rocky area. Sonic cracked his neck, ignoring the intense dizziness and the stabbing headache that had only slightly been curbed by the pills.

Knuckles wasted no time, making the first move as usual. Sonic blocked the punch, swinging a knee straight into his chin with a loud crack. The receiver cried out as it had caused him to bite his tongue, then retaliated with a knee thrust of his own to his opponent's sensitive gut. He hacked painfully, red-tinted vomit splattering the damp ground.

"Keep it up, boy. See how long you can stay conscious."

Sonic, now bent over, received a heavy double-fisted blow to the upper back, causing him to hit the ground hard. He groaned, coughing, trying to get back up. He couldn't think clearly through the pounding…..

He felt a shoe hit his face sharply, feeling a tooth loosen. That got him back on his feet… he wiped at his mouth, staggering slightly.

"You always did kick 'em when they were down…"

"I take my opportunities seriously."

"You're a fucking coward is what you are…"

Knuckles hissed an angry gasp of disbelief, eyes narrowing.

Sonic parried the next attack, managing to place a few hits of his own in the various weak points… side, nose, instep, knee…. He was about to hit below the belt when his opponent regained his bearings and hammered his skull against the other's sore cranium. This caused him to reel backwards a few steps, tripping over his own feet as he held his hands to the afflicted region.

"Mother MARY! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I thought we were sparring." Knuckles smirked.

Sonic groaned, the pounding growing more than he could bear. He sank to his knees, coughing a slight sob.

"Awwh, the hedgie's gonna cry. Go on. Cry, you little pussy. Cry like the faggot you are."

"Go fuck yourself…."

"Why? So you can watch?"

He opened a single smoldering green eye, giving him a cold sneer. "What's WRONG with you?"

"Nothing, Sonic…. Nothing at all." He lowered his head, grinning demonically, those fiery violet eyes piercing with intense hatred. "In fact… I think I've finally cleared things up. I've figured out what I've wanted to do all this time….." he tilted his head, closing his eyes in a pleased grin. "I'm going to kill you."

"You've fucking lost it….."

He dodged a sharp punch; the echidna's fist embedded itself in the damp rock. They locked eyes for an agonizing minute.

Sonic wailed on him, throwing a few punches himself and hitting home on his rival's jaw several times. Knuckles shoved him away, swiping his barbs with daggerlike precision and raking a long red line down Sonic's side. He screamed, clutching the fresh wound. In his moment of hesitation, his newfound enemy attacked again, hammering him in the face. The afflicted was sent flying, skidding on the loose dirt for several feet.

"Holy fuck, he's serious….." he coughed, now too weak to raise himself.

"Better believe it." Knuckles calmly strode to his fallen foe. He knelt next to him, leaning over to look him in the face.

"Where's Tails, Sonic? Where's your lifeline now? Where's your escape? Come on, I'm curious."

"Knux…. you have serious issues." He wheezed in reply.

He cried out as his quills were seized and Knuckles yanked him to his feet.

"I have issues, huh?"

"You heard me…."

They stood, glaring each other down for another long moment. Sonic held his side, heaving breath. One of his eyes was swelling shut, and dark bruises were evident on his stomach and through his fur. Knuckles held fast, ignoring the pain that both Sonic had inflicted…… and the pain it caused him to be doing this.

He felt moisture gathering in his eyes…. _'don't even think about it. You have no reason to feel bad about this…. guardians don't cry….'_

_'What's wrong? Why isn't he trying to rip my head off? What's he waiting for?'_ Sonic thought, beginning to panic.

With a cry of rage, Knuckles charged forth, thrusting his fist at the blue head. Sonic winced, eyes shut. After a moment….. and after realizing he didn't feel the blow, he cautiously opened his eyes.

The punch had missed by centimeters. His arm extended past his head, and he stood there, panting…… tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Knuckles….." Sonic was confused. The look in his opponent's eyes was that of deep regret, of longing…. he began to realize the truth…..

"I……" Knuckles began….. "I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Sonic snapped back.

They stared each other down angrily for another moment.

Knuckles' arm rested against Sonic's shoulder….Sonic himself placed a hand to the crescented chest….

And both suddenly found themselves in the midst of a passionate kiss.

Knuckles caressed the blue one's face tenderly as Sonic wrapped his arms around the other's back…

_'Okaay….. how did THIS happen? Better yet….. why don't I MIND?'_ Sonic asked himself. _'At least he's not trying to kill me anymore…Maybe I shouldn't question a good thing…..'_ his mind answered.  
_'Fair enough.'_

And he deepened the kiss, moaning lightly in ecstasy.

Knuckles broke away, resting his forehead against the other's, draping his arms around his neck.

"Sonic…. I'm sorry…."

"Don't worry about it…."

"No…. I'm…. I can't. I'm sorry….." he pulled away from the embrace, stepping hesitantly backward a few paces. He turned and ran, taking to flight.

"wuh……." Sonic frowned after him. "what?…. But….. but….. waitaminute….. I….. OH I'M SO CONFUUUUUSED!" he grasped at his quills, then shot after him.

-

The door had been locked, all the shades were drawn. Sonic's bag rested on the doorstep.

He clenched his fists tightly, feeling hot tears spill down his cheeks.

Rejection…..

"Why…. Why do I care? Why does this…. this….. hurt…. So much….? I….. What's happening?"

Knuckles leant against the other side of the door, shedding tears of his own.

_'Oh, Sonic…. If only I knew….'_

He felt a sharp pang of regret as he heard the bag being lifted, slung over a shoulder. He sobbed, sliding down the door as the hedgehog walked away.

((OH NO! They love each other, but both don't have a clue! What's going to happen? Will they ever come to terms with their true feelings? It's like a furry soap opera or something…..))

Sonic: …… ok, just to clear things up…. That was NOT moi. Moi doesn't cry…. openly. Moi is more self-controlled than that.

Knuckles: Vou is about to get another knuckle sandwich.

Sonic: ok, who's vou?

Knux: -heavy sigh- Why are you pairing me with him? He's an idiot.

Shadow: -still laughing his ass off- Oh, I love this! Sonic getting beat up, AND dissed! BURN!

Mighty: I thinkShady's still stuck in his "Kelso" role….


	5. My Seraph

((( YAAAY! I'm BAAAACK! Since you were all wubulus and nice and love me and reviewed, I decided to continue this ficlet with GUSTO! Indeed.

See, I was attempting to continue the Shady fic since I guess people liked that too… but I was pressured into lemons, I was. I wouldn't do it. Nope. I'm not a pedophile and Maria doesn't seem like the random-fuck type. I just couldn't do that to her. ….. ok, those of you giving me strange looks will have to go read "Sweet Reveries." Whatever. I'm continuing this.

Sonic: -sad sigh- oh well. I was free for a little while. –bends over, grimaces- just get it over with.

Knux: -evil chao grin- shaddap. You'll enjoy it.

S: be gentle?

K: ….no.

Shadow: -camcorder in hand, looking much too pleased- I'm going to sell this on the internet.

K: what? Grapes?

S: ahh, grapes. I missed that. Now I remember what I see in you! –huggles, awwh-

Sh: -shuts off cam- on second thought, I think I'm going to retch.

A: ANYWAY! >3 I had this idea knocking around for a bit. I've decided to divulge it. In your next review, post a question to your favorite Sonic Universe char. Since I'm not in any particular universe per se, you can go ahead and ask whomever you like, and they'll retort with whatever comes to mind.

Eggman: no, I will not give anybody a lap dance.

All: …………. O.o;;;

A: Mind you I originally wanted it to be an "Ask Shadow" thingamajig, but I can't show favoritism, no matter how much he bribes me with hot hedgie sex.

Sh: -rubs suggestively- I'll convince you eventually…. Strip. Now.

A: O.O wow, okaaaythen. Getting off track there… just disregard. I'm taking metabolism pills.

S: e.e and crack, apparently.

A: ONWARD!

(disclaimer, Gamegirl2 and whatnot, republicans can go to hell, I don't own Sonic, but the government owns my pancreas.)

_Chapter Five- My Seraph _

The rain had begun to fall again… the house was silent aside from the soft patter against the windows. Soft sobbing could be heard from his bedroom.

Suddenly, a fist burst through a wall, the echidna could now be seen through the gaping hole, hyperventilating, face drenched in tears.

He grasped at his tendrils, looking to the ceiling, coughing another sob before beginning to pace some more.

He tripped slightly over something, hearing it slosh as a result. He picked it up, clearing his vision of tears with the other hand, and seeing it to be the tequila Sonic had indulged himself in the night before.

He bit his lip, feeling the pain afresh.

_'if only…if only you hadn't passed out, damn you…. this wouldn't be happening….' _

He uncorked it and drew deeply, the satisfying sting of the liquor soothing his distress a bit.

-o-

Sonic, as most of us must do, had immersed himself in his own little world to escape from reality. When times got rough and there was nothing he could do about it, he did what came most naturally.

He ran.

He had dropped the bag some miles back, he couldn't remember. He didn't care. No idea where he was going. Didn't care much about that either.

He let the rain pelt his body like a thousand aqueous nails, arms outstretched, eyes shut. Instinct took over naturally…. In dire times, it often did. Never when he wanted it, but always when he needed it.

He didn't even consider stopping. His well of everlasting energy never seemed to run dry… but his physical body had physical limits. The pain was gone from him in his state of numbness to tangible reality, but his limbs just wouldn't take the torture any longer. He slowed; feet becoming increasingly heavy… then sank to the ground on his knees, gasping, tears mingling with the rain against sodden fur.

The blood diffused a transparent pink in the puddle he knelt in. The gash in his side had begun to pucker, the blood and mud trickling down with the rain. As he looked wearily skyward, he began to feel the cool drops, then slowly… gradually… the agony…

-o-

Even in his half-drunken stupor, his sensitive ears still picked up the faint cry…. the scream of utter anguish. The sound a soul makes as it sinks into the Stygian river.

The bottle slid from his hand. He stared out the window, in the direction of that sound… that agonizing wail… the helplessness of it…

His eyes, widened and reddened from tears, took on a pained countenance. He clutched at his marked chest, drawing a gasp.

"Oh God….. Sonic…"

He rose quickly, bolting for the door. But, as God may have heard him, he was granted a moment of coherence- in which he ran back to his room, grabbing the large first-aid kit from under his bed. He then dashed into the rain, letting the door slam against a wall and remain ajar.

-o-

Instinct took over again. Unfortunately, he hated it when this certain event occurred against his will. He slowly and defensively tucked into a ball on his side in the gathering puddle. The pain…. the pain, though…. it was hard to breathe…. let alone think clearly. He shivered violently in spasms of agony, now seeing only those smoldering violet eyes. The hatred…. the evil in those eyes in that moment of conflict. The inner turmoil that then was unclear but now was evident. It frightened him. It was as if he were still in the beast's grasp…. as if those barbs were still against his ribcage…. He whimpered, clenching his eyes shut and tucking more tightly into his fetal ball, grasping his side.

The footfalls fell unheard on his flattened ears. It wasn't until he felt the vibrations that the pointed ears flicked forward, hearing his approach.

In his delirium, he thought he saw a demon, in looking up. His green eyes went wide with terror, and he coughed a gasp, choking as his body tried to hyperventilate.

"Sonic!"

"nn-…no…ooo…"

He hadn't the energy to crawl away. All he could do was tuck back into that little defensive ball, sobbing.

He shuddered against his touch, quills flaring and quaking violently.

Knuckles sat back as he had kneeled, catching his breath. He set the kit down next to him, pulling out the quills that had stuck in his thick glove. He hadn't expected this, but he wasn't surprised.

"Sonic… I'm Sorry…. Look… I…" he sighed heavily, running a hand over his tendrils while trying to find the right words. _'shouldn't have fuckin' drank….'_

"I didn't mean it. I mean… I meant what I said…. That last thing…. But I didn't mean to hurt you. Ok, maybe I meant to hurt you but not this bad…. And I didn't really WANT to…"

_'none of this is coming out right…' _

"Can you hear me?

He leaned over, trying to find his face under the daunting barricade of quills. He grazed a hand along his forehead when he found it, stroking one of his ears as they were flattened against his head.

The quills began to fall back to their relaxed state, and the ball visibly loosened slightly.

"Yeah…. Words aren't going to mean a lot right now… especially from me… so…"

He slid an arm around his waist, turning him over and gently laying him flat on his back, resting his head in his lap. The poor boy had fallen too deep into unconsciousness at this point to stop him, so he just gazed up at him with unseeing, dilated emerald eyes.

"We gotta get you out of the rain."

--

The new structure around the Altar was the closest refuge, and the glowing warmth that was the Emerald's Aura helped to soothe the pains, physical and symposious.

He was able to clean, dry and dress the various wounds… he did so gingerly, feeling somewhat intrusive by the prolonged contact with the various parts of his body.

Though he savored it in the same way a child savors a forbidden sweet… feeling the guilt but indulging anyway, leaving the shame for afterwards.

He let his hands wander the still, warm flesh… letting his bare fingers glide through that silky-soft fur… it was a while before he realized he'd finished applying the bandages some time ago. He blushed to himself, clearing his throat and standing,

He turned to his sparkling responsibility, watching it turn slowly in its eternal levitation. He sighed softly, feeling some of his woes dissipate in the relaxing ambience. He looked back suddenly as he heard something graze the ancient stone behind him.

There were those eyes. So alike to the beauteous, chatoyant luster of his first love, the Gem, he found himself staring. Basked in the green glow, the blue only looked more vibrant, the curves of his slender frame more graceful…

At first, the wide, faceted eyes were full of fear, as they took in the powerful silhouette of the demon he saw in his recent nightmare…. But when his gaze met the Guardian's…. when he saw the halo of light around him….he realized he was instead in the presence…. of his guardian seraph.

"….hey."

"hey."

And all they could do was stare for a few moments. Finally, Sonic had to shift his weight from his bad side as he was still on the ground, and the eye contact was broken.

Knuckles moved to help him into a sitting position, and he knelt by his side, looking worriedly over his wounds for any recent bleeding.

Sonic stopped his fervent search with a hand to his cheek, smiling softly through his pain.

"I'm fine."

The echidna lowered his head a little in shame. "I'm sorry about all this. I never meant-"

His apology was cut off by a kiss.

He moaned lightly; melted into the soft, wet caress, pulling him closer gently.

The moment was ruined again when, in sliding his rough hands along the younger's body, he nudged the large bandage, causing him to gasp a breath in pain.

"sorry, sorry…"

He only growled softly in reply. Knuckles smirked at the flat glare he was receiving.

"I'm going to be hearing about this for a while, aren't I?"

"If it scars, you can count on it."

"It won't. Here…"

He helped him to his feet, guiding him closer to the Emerald.

He pulled him close, smirking again as he grinded slightly, removing the large dressing, placing his large hand along the laceration. He touched his other hand to the Gem.

Sonic shivered as a warm, intense tingly sensation washed over him…. the pain subsided.

In examining his wound, he found it to be gone.

"Wow… I didn't think it would work that well…" Knux admired. "I must be getting better."

Sonic grinned, a devious idea striking him.

With renewed vehemence, he shoved him against the Emerald, kissing him deeply. The sensation returned, making his fur and quills (AN- and probably other things) rise from the energy it caused…

Knuckles emitted a sound of shock and painful surprise at this, pushing away from the Gem quickly.

"No."

"No?"

"You don't understand…. That's like sticking a live wire in water….. ehh…" he looked to the ceiling, trying to think of how to explain. "if I get… excited…. the Emerald puts out more energy. Too much energy and I sizzle."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow. "I make you… 'excited'?"

He blushed. "Yes. Thought that was obvious by now."

"How about me, then?"

"What? You?"

He backed against the hot surface, but felt nothing.

"It doesn't work like that…. Here…"

He pressed against the hedgehog, nuzzling lightly before touching a hand to the Gem again. Sonic jumped, squeaking.

"wooo. That was fun…."

It was Knux's turn to grin with devious thoughts. He hiked the blue legs around his waist suddenly, grinding hard as he ravaged his mouth with a wanting kiss, a hand against the emerald for support…

He giggled into his mouth as he saw the wide-eyed look, quills standing on end.

"Too much?"

"No…. more…"

He gazed into those eyes… burning with desire…

"You sure?"

"….. yeah…. I want more…." came the breathy response. He pressed back with a little hip motion of his own.

That did it.

He pulled back, readjusting…. The excitement (accompanied by the jolts of energy from the Gem) had caused a bit of a leak (as it were…) and he teased his opening with the wetted tip….. he hesitated…

"You're sure you're sure?"

"Gawdamn you, ask me again and I'm making _you_ the recvier."

"Shaddap."

And with that… he entered forbidden territory for the first time…..

((( and I think the chappy has gone on long enough. Don't worry, I'll be updating very soon. Like tomorrow or sometime next week (it's Friday). I just find that I get more reviews if I leave people hanging.

K: what are you talking about? Nothing's 'hanging' anymore.

S: boing.

Sh: you're SURE you guys are actually straight?

K: about as straight as the actors from " Brokeback Mountain"

Sh: OK, theyre gay.

A: PS- in case you really care, you can now see pics and other crap of/from me on the following page (note the spaces) please disregard the blog. PLEASE. I was depressed.

http / spaces. msn. com/ aeyviblueroom/

>3 I won't ask you to review since I know I'm going to get yelled at in a few moments for cliffhanging again… but peace to all and chao.


	6. Stay

(( for some reason, I needed a little inspiration for this chappy. Tried to inspire myself last night- didn't work. Loads of ideas…. Not enough spark for explicit detail. Why are you all looking at me like that? Ok, by "inspiring myself" I mean merely that I thought about it extensively late at night. NOT LIKE THAT, geezus. You're all sick. Sonic may, but I do NOT take it in the ass, especially by myself. Thank you.

Sonic: O.O;; ohhkaaay. We weren't thinking about that, but alrighty.

Anyway, I tried again for mental imagery by looking for any and all cute, fluffy sonuckles piccies. All I found were three adowably kyewt yaoi fanart things…. No raunchiness. Sure, sails hentai. No sonuckles. Poor, poor little Tails. He was supposed to be a girl.

Tails: -looks down- nope, I'm pretty sure imma guy.

S: awwwwh, look, they haven't dropped yet . -fondles-

T: OKAY! THIS IS JUST WRONG!

Knux: -whallops Sonic- you're cheating on me ALREADY?

S: -spits a tooth- don't look at me, she made me do it.

A: ….. actually, I hate sails. It's like pedophilia to me. You're just sick.

S:….. –raises a finger as if to make a point….. remains silent.-

Anyway, I found this PRECIOUS piccie of Knux and Sonniku, all hugglies and fluffiness, and Knuxie's saying "No touchie." all protective-like and it was just like KITTENS! I squeaked at it for a full five minutes. PRECIOUSNESS!

S: ok, look, I was joking. I'm not a pedophile. You're the only man for me…. –hugglies Knuxie-

K: -melts- awwhh, okie . -hugglies back-

Shadow: she's seriously gone off the deep end this time. I SWEAR TO GOD, I SEE YOU LOOKING AT THOSE SONADOW PICS, STOP GETTING IDEAS!

A: but…. But….. lookie….. hedgie luuuuuhv….. sho kawaii….

Sh: -sits and weeps-

K: -whallops Shady in the back of the head, sending him into a coma- Mine. He's mine, gawdamnit.

A: ok, before I force myself to start the chappy, I'm going to reiterate my little asky review thing. Please post a question to your favorite character in your next review. Our furry operators are standing by. Thank you.

And to the one who DID ask a question! I believe this one is for Robotnik.

Kamokat: Meh question is...  
Eggman, why did you save sonic in today's episode of Sonic X?

Robotnik: ;; I'm on crystal meth. That and I secretly have a thing for blue…. I like blue…. He sho pretteh! –picks up Sonic and huggles, to everyone's shocked surprise.-

S: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! BEASTIALITY! HUMANALITY EVEN!

K: -points a large gun at Eggy's head, snarling- miiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeee

S: -is dropped, sobs, crawling away- ah been violated….

A: alright, I'm done.

Charmy: I GETTA DO THA DISCLAIMAAAH! Aeyviness no ownie. Gamegirl2 wrote something and whatever. And there's yaoi. Yeah way! Like the opposite to no way! YAY! –does a little bee dance-

Sh: he has no idea. (captain obvious!)

_Chapter 6- Stay_

Sonic drew a sharp breath as he experienced this new sensation…. this…. intrusion…

He felt like he was being invaded…… but gladly….

Knuckles rested his forehead against his counterpart's, drawing a short breath of his own. He gripped the blue legs tightly, gradually sliding all the way in…..

They both exhaled, savoring this new, strange embrace…. They looked up into each other's eyes. They grinned deviously, Sonic biting his lip as Knux pulled back….

He placed a hand to the Gem and thrust forward suddenly, causing the one receiving to gasp, back arching. It should have hurt…. But the overwhelming buzz from the Emerald and Guardian drowned out the sharp sting…. Instead… all he felt was ecstasy…

"Ooohhh my fucking God…." He panted, hands splayed on the smooth surface behind him, his whole body quivering…

Knux chuckled softly. "You like that?"

All he could do was nod quickly, grinning wide with his eyes still shut. Knux took this as his cue to continue…

He shifted his feet further apart, supporting the hedgie with a hand under his thigh, leaning hard against the Emerald as he continued to thrust, slow but deliberate… The boy began to whimper with each heavy pounding, stifling a loud moan with a hand. Knuckles pulled away his hand, kissing him deeply as he sped up…. The movement of his hips becoming more fluid, his body writhing against his in an almost delphinic fashion…

Sonic buried his face in the other's chest, clinging at his fur as he sighed vocally… the next thrust was so violent, he wrapped his legs around Knux's waist, nails digging into his back…

The energy continued to build…. The intensity was almost unbearable…. That… tingling… both began to gasp for breath, the passion quickening. The glow from the Emerald brightened till the scene was completely saturated with the green-white light…

Sonic began to cry out rhythmically, arching back against the gem as he felt the climax near….

Knuckles strained, grunting as he held back… just a little more…. If only he could make this… whatever it was… last a bit longer….

The power of it, though….. it was far too much than he could handle any longer…..

He cried out as he released in a short series of brutal thrusts. Sonic practically screamed, trying to muffle his voice into his lover's chest as he, too, released….

But what happened next was both disturbing and extremely unexpected. Suddenly, with a strange, loud metallic creak, the object they were braced against tipped back, falling heavily on one of it's facets with a ear-shattering boom.

They just lay there against the fallen Gem, panting, eyes wide.

Then Knux began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Wow. That had some power behind it, didn't it?"

"You were pretty rough…. Come to think of it…. Ow…"

He just continued to grin at the blue form beneath him, resting his arms above his spiky head.

"You got a little something right there…" he wiped away some of the "accident" that had splattered on the hedgie's face.

He blushed at this, smirking and looking down to the crescented chest.

"Yeah…. That was a little intense… I guess it kinda just…"

"…spurted."

"neh."

He chuckled, leaning in to lick some of it off his cheek. The younger blushed more deeply at this.

They could have lain there all day… but the sun was beginning to set behind a screen of clouds, and the cool was beginning to close in. Finally, Knux pulled out, pulling the other to his feet as he stood. He wrapped his strong arms around that slender waist, kissing him once more.

"I gotta get this thing back up… Why don't you go get your bag and we'll go home and take a shower?"

"We need one… I think we made a mess…"

"heh heh… mainly you."

"Hey, my entire lower half is drenched. It's you."

"You over exaggerate everything." He stepped away, swatting Sonic's ass. "Go get your bag."

He scrunched his nose at him looking over his shoulder as he walked (a little stiffly) away. "You don't tell me what to do…."

-o-

Sonic stepped through the open door, looking wide-eyed at the large hole in the wall. He'd learned not to ask about these things… especially since the conflict was passed now.

Knuckles came in behind him, tossing the bag and nudging Sonic suggestively from behind, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Ready for round two?"

He smirked. "Shower?"

"Yup."

"nnhh…" he turned around, still in his arms, touching noses. "As much as I want to… well… I think we better give it a rest… till tomorrow…"

"You're sore, aren't you?"

"Oh, fuck you. How could I not be?" he shoved him playfully, walking to the bathroom.

"Hey, I can be gentle!" he protested, following.

"Uh huh."

"I can!"

"Not once since I've been here can I describe any of your actions as gentle."

"Lies."

Sonic turned the knob in the shower, cocking an eyebrow over his shoulder at him.

"We don't have to go all the way, you know."

Knux cocked an eyebrow back. "I see."

Gloves and shoes were removed…. and the two stepped into the glass shower…

Much grinding and stroking ensued.

(AN- stop whining. All the detailed explicitness tired my poor vocabulary out. Look how many adjectives and pronouns I reused! Leave me alone!)

--

Sonic snuggled against his newfound lover, taking in the clean scent of his fur, one leg laid across his. Knuckles sighed happily, pulling him closer as his arm supported the blue head. He closed his eyes, feeling so much more at ease than he'd felt in years.

"I like this."

"hnnn… me too." Sonic's words were a little slurred with drowsiness.

"Maybe Tails won't come back for a month..?"

"Yeah…. Or I can tell him I'm moving out."

"That works too."

They laid there in happy silence for a few moments, comfortable and warm beneath the black sheets in the dark.

"So… you meant what you said, huh?"

Knuckles' eyebrows rose. "You heard me after all?"

"Answer me."

"Yeah, I meant it."

"So…" he shifted onto his elbow, looking at him. "You meant, 'I'm sorry, I can't.'"

"I didn't say that."

"That's the last thing you said."

"No it wasn't."

"It was."

"Seriously?"

"You were there, helloo…"

"Well, excuse me, mister photographic memory…" he scooted against the headboard, propping up his head. "I THOUGHT I said… I love you."

"You said you hated me."

"Really? I thought I told you that I love you."

He straddled his waist, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck, touching foreheads.

"You love me?"

Knux smiled genuinely, gliding ungloved hands down the quills on his back.

"Yes. I do."

"And you mean that?" he ground into him softly in teasing. "You don't just want me for my perfect and incredibly sexy body?"

"Well, the latter helps…" he reached up and nipped his neck. "But you better not start something you can't finish…"

"neh." He crawled off, resuming his position at his side.

Knux lay there in expectant silence for a moment. "Don't you have something to say back?"

"What?"

"Like…. Oh, nevermind." He kissed his forehead and scooted back down to the pillow, snuggling close.

--

It was a wonderful dream…. The warmth… the light…. Those crystal emerald eyes …. The silhouette of his tussled quills against the brightness… that intensity…. just him. Just the proximity….the privilege that he had taken, but felt unworthy of it. It was a wonderful, perfect dream… he knew he was dreaming, after all….

He woke abruptly to the sharp rap on his front door, the high-pitched voice of the child, falling alien on his ears as he rubbed sleep from his face.

"Fuck."

It was all just a dream, wasn't it? How could it have ever happened in reality? His heart sank, he rolled onto his side, sighing heavily. Then….

He saw those eyes.

There he was.

It was all real.

"SOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! Where are you! The door's locked…"

"Fuck indeed." Sonic concurred, the disappointment evident in his large eyes. He rose reluctantly from the warm bed, trudging out of the room. Knuckles pulled a pillow over his face, muffling the single quiet sob that forced its way from his throat.

-

"Well, that's everything…" Sonic stated, tossing his duffel into the backseat of the aircraft. He bore a stoic expression… but it was obvious to Knuckles that he was trying his best not to show his sorrow.

"Did you have a good workout?" Tails asked, not too interested to begin with.

Sonic received a playful nudge, which fortunately went unnoticed by the fox. "Y- yeah. Pretty good workout."

"He'll be sore for weeks." Knux cracked a fanged grin. Sonic glared at him, stepping discreetly on his foot.

He bit his lip to keep from giggling.

"So, you guys got along?"

"Don't we always?" Knux wrapped an arm around his neck, nuggying him like an older brother. Sonic swore and scrambled from his grasp, giving him another angry glare, mouthing "STOP IT."

"Yeah, I thought so… well, don't worry. Two of the chaos emeralds I was using for aircraft magically disappeared when Rouge stopped by to borrow your Dreamweaver 8 disc, so we probably won't be back for awhile."

Sonic slumped visibly, but tried to maintain inconspicuous. "Dreamweaver, you say? Damn. Hope she brings it back…"

Tails blinked in disbelief.

"You're taking this well…"

Knuckles folded his arms, sneering. "Fuckin' Rouge… as usual…"

Tails smiled, fluttering up to give him a pat on the back. "Don't worry. You know she only does it to make you go after them."

"Hnff. I got my own Emerald. I don't care." He stepped away from the kid, already thinking of various ways to tear wings off a bat.

They stood around in that funny silence before a guest leaves, with nothing left to say but goodbye. This was in Tails' perspective, anyway. The other two locked eyes sorrowfully, sighing softly.

"Well, I guess we'll seeya later." Tails climbed into the cockpit, awaiting Sonic.

He saw the tears welling in the vivid green eyes. He sniffled, nodding silently and climbing into shotgun.

Out of sight from Tails, Knuckles reached up and squeezed Sonic's hand, lip quivering. He squeezed back, then let go to close the door.

He watched the craft till it disappeared in a cloud bank…. Stood there long after the engine was no longer audible. He refused to cry.

'_This is not Goodbye.'_

((OH! So much more to come. I'm so revved. I can't WAIT to continue this. unfortunately… I have three websites to build and footage of a fashion show to edit. Sigh. Work before play.

Anyway, ask your questions, keep loving me and peace to all. Make fuck, not kill.))

S: oh, fluffy sadness. Me hates. With a passion.

T: waitaminute… there's something wrong here…. Where were the insults? The retarded rivalry? Hmmmmm….. HEY! Look! A pretzel!

K: kids. I hate kids. Sonic, we're not having kids.

S: ….. . ;; I have no uterus, so don't worry about it.


	7. Where You Are

((jeezus krist bananas, what's the matter with me? It's like off-and-on with me, isn't it? I ought to be more consistent.

Shadow: yes you should. What's with the salad?

Sigh. I'm on some sort of fucking diet. What they send you in the mail is primarily composed of sawdust, and the only other things you're allowed to eat are "lean and green." SALADS ARE WHAT FOOD EATS!!! GIMME MY GODDAMN RARE STEAK NOW!!!

Sonic: don't whine, fatty.

:;goes all gunslinger, whipping out her pistols and blowing off Sonic's head. Immedialtely, several large lobsters appear out of nowhere and devour the carcass.:;

Sh: … ohh-kay, someone's been into the Stephen King again…

A: …. Roland rocks my socks. Hard. :;pets The Drawing of the Three:;  
butsolikeanyway, I decided- since most of you took my hint about reading up on IAC and LAL- that I would update the fluffy one first. This is being written in my review/edit/glance through the document. I aspire to be like the Stevie, so looking over things before posting is a must. Especially since random republicans come out of the woodwork to bitch and complain at me and try to force their conformist writing style on me. GO SUCK YOUR HERMAPHRODYTE SISTER, BITCH!! This is how I write. Please, by all means, if you have a problem with it, stop reading. Go away. Leave us all alone.

;: pulls random character out of a bag;: Rouge, disclaimer. Get to it.

Rouge: she doesn't own anything. She's ownless. And fat.

A: ;:shoots Rouge through her oversized chest;: I AM NOT THAT FAT!! And by now, you know what to expect in the following pages. Fluffy frivolity. Joy.

_Chapter 7: Where You Are_

Sonic sighed as he filled his social security number in for the umpteenth time, flipping through job applications and setting resumes aside to fax.

"Hey, Tails..."

The orange head appeared –upon being summoned- around the side of the kitchen door.

"Aren't I like… a celebrity now?"

The fox blinked at the question blandly. "… and you are….?"

"Ha. So funny I ruptured my diaphragm with laughter." He licked an envelope, sealed it.

"Seriously, though, you'd think they know who I am by now."

Tails walked out with a sandwich in hand. "What? You think you can just skip into some CEO's office with a fanfare, open your arms and say 'Here I am!'?"

"No, I tried that already. Apparently I was in every newspaper _except_ the Wallstreet Journal. Plus security guards fight dirty." He took the sandwich from the boy's hand, muttering a sound of thanks and disregarding the pained look of annoyance on his ginger face.

"Well, someone's bound to notice you now. No one can resist the digital portfolio." He picked up one of the custom saw-shaped blue CDs Sonic was sending out with his mailed resumes. "You have to admit, this is good marketing."

"It better be, for what I spent on 'em. If I don't have a job by next week, I'll have to start sellin' it on the street."

"And then Amy would be your best- and only- customer." He half-smiled, tossed the CD back into its respective pile and ventured back into the kitchen to remake his sandwich.

Sonic paused in his mechanical task of folding papers in thirds, sighing deeply. It had been at least two weeks since his "vacation," and he'd tried to put the fresh, warming memories from his mind. He had stamped the word MISTAKE in black ink on the mental file marked Knuckles. He assured himself that nothing had changed. He was still straight. Whatever happened was something of disgust and there were images that shouldn't be revisited. He comforted himself with the excuse that everyone experimented at his age; there was nothing wrong with that. It was a fling and it was over now. Things should fall back into place where they should be.

He picked up his red cell phone, flipping through his contacts to find Sally. He let it ring through to her private line for the fourth time that week.

"Hey. Got a job yet?" she answered.

"Workin' on it. I might have to sell Tails if I don't get one by next week."

"I'm sure some nice family will adopt him. Put him in a sweat shop. Break child labor laws."

"Wow, someone's in a foul mood…" He read the tone in her voice.

"Oh, don't worry about it… royal issues, you know how it is."

"Yeah… Sucks to be you."

"Thanks."

He felt that itching disinterest, like he just wanted to hang up. Somehow the soothing voice he sought just seemed to annoy him.

"S..so, how's ol' Knothole been in my absence?" he continued despite.

"Same shit, different day. What do you expect?"

"Just… trying to make conversa-"

"Listen, babe, I have to go. They need me to sign something."

"Oh…. When can I call you b-"

He heard an abrupt click and a dial tone.

"Bitch…"

He set the phone down, folding his arms on the cluttered coffee table and resting his head on them. He felt trapped, weighed down. Suffocated. And helpless to change it.

"What do you all want from me..? What kind of image am I supposed to live up to? I'm only a mammal…" he muttered into his arms.

He jolted when the doorbell sounded, looking up in the direction of the sound. His body didn't want to move, so he flopped back into the sofa, rubbing his face wearily. "It's open."

The door opened slowly, almost timidly by the slow, soft creak it made. Sonic had his back to it, still drowned in his thoughts, and the soft, gloved hands that slipped to his shoulders caused his eyes to open wide through his fingers.

"Knu-…"

"No what?" a silky voice replied.

Sonic sighed a growl of disappointment.

"Amy…." He whined. She brightened at the sound of her own voice from her obsession's lips, scooting around the sofa to sit sideways in his lap, arms draped around his shoulders. He covered his face again, wondering why his body just wanted to cry at that moment.

"I read your resume. Not bad."

"It's against the law to look through other peoples' mail. Those were supposed to be picked up today." He struggled around the lump in his throat, sounding tired.

She sat there for a moment, studying his distressed countenance with concern. "What's the matter?"

"My life has gone to hell. And you're on my lap."

She got up, somewhat offended, and then tried to cheer him up by digressing the subject to herself. "See the cute outfit I just got? I heard blue was the new red this summer. Oh! And it's like everyone's painting their nails black. Not goth or anything, I think it's like a surfer thing…" she admired her own for a minute, continued, "You know what's funny-"

In looking up, she found herself alone.

"Sonic?"

-0-

Tails knocked at Sonic's door with furrowed brow, a bed-tray with a warm dinner in hand.

"She's gone now… I brought you some food, since you didn't come down…"

He heard a low mumble that sounded like granted entry, so he let himself in.

"Hey, you'll get a job, don't beat yourself up over it…"

"You don't understand, kid." Sonic said from his prone position on his unkempt bed.

Tails' frown deepened. He had that tone again. That annoyed father tone to his voice. He suddenly felt very young and impairingly naive.

"Please eat something, ok?"

Sonic remained with eyes closed in that distraught, despairing expression.

Tails set the tray on his dresser, giving the hedgehog a last, worried glance before closing the door after him.

'_He used the word… the L word… he said "LOVE"…  
__Knuckles of all people….'_

He remembered how the echidna's presence used to simply emulate testosterone. He remembered envying the cold, manly, unfeeling nature of him. Of all things, anyone could tell you he was- most of all- violently heterosexual.

'_I looked up to you and you never knew… now… what have you become…?'_

He opened his eyes in a sneer of disgust.

'_You made me your woman….'_

And his face drooped to sadness again.

'… _you made me like it….'_

He shuddered, trying to shed the sudden mental essence of effeminacy.

'_I don't feel gay… I don't get it… I feel the same… it's like I don't WANT to mind it… like you're just a closer friend now… but…'_

A pang of longing struck him. A single, hot tear slid down his temple.

'_but more than that…"friend" doesn't seem to touch it…………  
__How am I supposed to love you like that?'_

-0-

The mess of papers he had begun to sort, mail and fax remained as it was for several days. If he'd gotten a reply to any of the ones he had sent, he wouldn't have known. His computer remained shut down. The mail received stacked unopened on the kitchen table where Tails continued to leave it.

"Sonic, I'm going to open some of these bills… you don't want them to go to collections…" the boy stated through the door, and got no reply as usual.

He didn't know how to react to this completely different person.

On the other side of the white door, Sonic stared at a ten digit number on his cell phone, finger poised on the call button.

He did this about four times a day, sometimes falling asleep with the device in his hand. He told himself each time he gave up, that it would be the last.

Still… in feverish dreams, his fingers remembered the softness of that scarlet fur… his body remembered being invaded….and the dizzying tingling sensation washed over with the brilliance of green… and red… and amethyst…

He was becoming dead inside. An empty, forgotten lock. An abyss.

-0-

Tails was in his garage at his worktable when his sensitive ears picked up the rumble of a motorcycle pulling into the short driveway of the condo.

He peeked out a grungy window to see the rider, one leg supporting the vehicle as he sat in furrowed thought. Tails frowned a bit as well, confused. He wiped his hands with a grease-stained rag, donned his gloves and fluttered to the back door.

"Hey, Knux. What's up? Did you remember to activa-"

"Yeah, the shield's up. No worries. I found Rouge."

He pulled a chaos emerald from his knapsack, handing it to the fox child.

"The other one's on the island. I think it'd be best if we keep them separated for now. I have a feeling she's not the only one that's up to something. Oh, also,"

He produced a green and black DVD case with the telltale Macromedia logo for Dreamweaver.

"Oh! Good, Sonic needed that. I'll take it to him." He held out a hand.

Knuckles pulled back, that uncertain frown staining his brow again. "actually… I wanted to give it to him myself…"

"Good luck. He hasn't been very… well, himself lately. Go on up if you want, but he hasn't left his room for awhile. And I don't think he's bathed, either."

The frown deepened, and he looked pained with worry as he dismounted the bike, carelessly dropping the emerald in Tails' hands as he strode quickly into the condo.

-

Sonic remained seated in the chair he had set in front of his window, dead eyes staring at nothing, as the loud, booming knock resonated through the room.

The door opened sharply. He blinked apathetically, waiting for some angered or worried friend to rush over and demand he come out to join the real world.

"Sonic…"

His eyes widened, his brow creased. Fat lines of moisture built at his lower lids as his vision blurred. He had been waiting for this to happen for a month now, and knew what he was going to say.

"Don't-"

"Wait… before you say anything… I've been thinking too."

"It doesn't feel right… does it?"

"That's what logic's been trying to tell me."

Sonic turned his head, feeling the vertebrae resist in that rusty discomfort from under-use, and beheld the man in his doorway. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a high collar and different gloves- black leather for riding, he would find later, but now… all he felt was a sharp pang of wanting… regret… the battle between mind and heart causing the fat tears to roll down his face staining his fur darker.

Knuckles stepped quickly to his side, kneeling, pulling the blue head to the crook between his neck and shoulder, embracing him in a caress. Sonic felt the coolness on his jacket from outside, smelled the crisp, early fall air in his fur. His heart won the small battle, allowing him to weakly hug back, grasping at his jacket as he sobbed softly.

Then, he pulled the distraught boy into a kiss. The memories flowed back swiftly, logic put away… it felt so right, so right… how could he have ever doubted…

When he finally pulled away, Knux smirked, amethyst eyes sparkling with a little moisture of their own. He looked the boy over.

"You look like shit, man."

"I didn't notice."

He patted him on the back, shaking his shoulder briefly in a friendly gesture. "Let's get you out of this room, huh? Get something to eat."

He nodded, smiling, wiping at his face and sniffling.

(( I can't be bothered to write much more at the moment, so I'm saving the lemon for the next chappie. The gist is that Sonic's knight in black leather came to his rescue and pulled him out of his depression brought on by straight-gay conflict. I'm pretty sure a lot of closet gays go through this… thing is I'm sick of all these yaoi fics where the two subjects just instantly fall in love, regardless of sexual preference in the past. There's no reality to that. Whatever, I have a headache. Time to go eat my diet-friendly what'cha-got soup.

Sonic:; finishing off the pot of said dinner:; this isn't bad, actually. Too many veggies, tho. Where's the beef?

Sigh. Guess I'll just have a salad now.))


	8. Discretion

(((LIKE ZOMG HERE I AM!!! Updating the yaoi first, regardless of what I want because I'm a sucker for favoritism and I live to cater to you fine people.

And also I know you'll be reading Cruel World and Life as Lived because they're more tasteful with actual PLOTS. And sex and violence but PLOTS. Come on… you DO like hetero lemons too, don't you? ……. With the Shadz?

I'm done plugging. Tee hee. Plug. (quotes Dark Tower: "you're saying you show distain just because I lick the pole instead of plug the hole?" "the good book says it's a sin, says so in Leviticracks!" "what's Leviticracks say about gluttony and your fat ass?") I love Dark Tower. I so do. Read that too. Stephen King commands it.

Sonic: sigh. Always the happy torturer. Get on with it, I have a hair appointment at three.

Knux: God, it's been awhile. I wonder if she remembers who we are…

Shady: she has forgotten all else but me. Look at her faves in DA. ::pointeths::

A: speaking of which, you all need to go there, if you haven't. it's what I update on a quasi-weekly basis, so you know when to expect updates. Again, that's h tt p // aeyviallenpoe . deviantart . com (remove spaces because ffnet is a bitch.)

ONWARD!)))

)()()()I don't own anything originally owned by sega/Nintendo. You can go violate yourself if you believe elsewise.)()()()

Chapter 8. Discretion

Sonic made his necessary appearance downstairs for lunch. He was wary of Tails' presence, giving the echidna a sharp nudge every time he gave his lover that look of adoration…. and that other one that read pure evil mischief. It was hard to think, so he avoided thought and concentrated on the hamburger helper.

"Where'd we get the cash for more groceries?" he asked his roomie, stepping on Knux's foot when he slid a finger along his thigh under the table.

"I applied for a loan. Let's hope they focus on my employment history and education and never look into my age." He glanced worriedly at the window, stirring the noodles in his bowl.

"They must give loans to everybody nowadays." Knuckles added, finally giving up the gentle, discreet teasing. "You know, I could've stood in for the loan business, if you'd asked. I have perfect credit."

"brag, brag, brag…" Sonic muttered, shoving a huge forkful unto his mouth, causing his cheeks to poof as he chewed.

"Hey, I have good credit too…"

"You haven't been alive long enough to acquire good credit. Eat your noodles."

Tails sat up and regarded Knuckles with a creased, wide-eyed look. As if Knux had suddenly grown antlers.

Sonic snickered. "Looks like somebody better obey daddy and eat his din-din."

"Oh, shut up." Tails' smile betrayed his annoyance.

-0-

Now having fulfilled the more urgent of two necessities, Sonic shut the bathroom door and started a shower.  
Knuckles, seizing the moment while the kid was busy doing dishes, slipped in behind the hedgehog and locked the door.  
"What are you doing??" Sonic hissed at him. He only smirked, hastily removing his jacket and gloves.

"Go on, get in there. I'll be in in a minute." He then began unbuckling his shoes.

Sonic gave a cough of disbelief. "We can't do this here!! Tails is right downstairs-"

"and he's occupied." He tossed a shoe aside, slipping a hand to Sonic's left buttocks while simultaneously pressing him to the wall and kissing him roughly.

Sonic gave up the protest, kissing back. He could feel the firm pressure of the elder's manhood pressing into his stomach (yes, Knux is well endowed) and it was maddeningly enticing… After a sufficient amout of kissing, he pushed him back a bit, bare hands to his lover's muscular bare chest.

"It has to be quick."

"hnn… I dunno about quick… but I can try…." He pecked at his lips, inching down his neck as he slipped a rough hand around his young lover's pink member….

They stumbled into the shower together, Knuckles roughly pulling the curtain shut behind him. He dragged his free hand down Sonic's back, pressing hard against him as his other hand worked quickly. Sonic bit his own fist, stifling the high moan that rose in his throat under the assault. The hot water made everything slick- the usual friction of fur became a silky, sensuous slipping of sexual energy… and the large hand continued the rapid stroking, bringing Sonic close to climax…

Just as he was about to release, Knuckles desisted, hiking the boy's legs up around his waist and sliding inside him.

He couldn't help the loud, coughed sigh that spilled from his throat. He grasped at the wet red fur, legs quivering against his partner's waist.

Knuckles thrusted quickly, resting his forehead against Sonic's, relishing the new, drenched feel of his other's body. Still so tight… so soft… still a bit virginal….. and it was all his…

He had to brace a hand to the tiled wall, feeling that long-awaited explosion rising…. He had saved himself for this… saved the pressure for this moment…. And the release caused another choked sigh that was a bit too loud for discretion.

Sonic slapped a hand to his mouth, gasping through his trembling fingers. He giggled breathlessly, the rush of endorphins and dopamine making him giddy and dizzy and hyper and exhausted all at once.

Knuckles started to pull out, but Sonic clenched his shoulders tightly.

"no… just… wait…. Stay…"

And they embraced, entwined, letting the steaming spray of water wash away their small sin…

-0-

Tails had gone straight from doing dishes to organizing the mail, and he was tearing open a letter from his brother when he heard the first odd vocalization of (pain?) from upstairs.

"Y'ok, Sonic?"

No reply.

"Knux, go see what's up with Sonic."

Again, no reply.

"Knux?"

Silence.

He shrugged, taking out the letter and glancing over it. Why couldn't Art just use email? It wasn't like Tails never used his palm pilot. He had considered getting it surgically attached. No, his own flesh and blood preferred snail mail. Psh. Let him be a troglodyte. What does he want anyw-

Another loud cry from upstairs. This one didn't sound like pain…

The young fox's brow furrowed and his head tilted quizzically. An answer crossed his mind and he shuddered. "I don't want to hear that… geez… why can't he be silent like the rest of us…."

He sat up and shouted for Knuckles again. "Knux! Go mutilate Sonic, he's offending my ears!" but, of course, there was no reply. Tails scoffed angrily, rising to go find the guest.

He was trotting up the stairs when he saw the echidna coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Upon seeing the child, his eyes widened and he promptly shut the door behind him. Tails fortunately missed the low sound of shocked pain and the bump against the door.

"Hey, I thought Sonic was in the shower…?"

"Nopejustme."

Tails frowned at Knux's obvious nervousness.

"Where's Sonic, then?"

"Err, problyinhisroom." His jaw worked visibly. Tails' frown deepened.

"Could you go tell him to be quiet? And to think of his guests before…. before engaging in 'private activities?'"

Knuckles looked puzzled through his odd fear.

"I think he's been… 'relieving himself' in there… and not being very silent in the mater. I heard him clear downstairs. It's gross."

Knuckles' eyes became perfect ovals and his brows shot up. He started giggling nervously, gave Tails a playful sock in the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, he's only male! I mean… it's the same with all of us right? Yeah! That's funny. Funny shit."

And he promptly reentered the bathroom and slammed the door. Luckily, Tails again missed the sound of shocked pain as the two within bumped into each other, causing Sonic to slip on the wet floor and fall directly on his ass.

-0-

Later on that night, Tails was working in his lab/garage when he looked wearily up at the clock, yawning and scratching at his forehead. Hmm… 10. Knux should have been getting home if he wanted to get there before 3… he scaled the steps and entered the living room.

He paused for a minute, seeing the two sitting on the sofa watching Viva La Bam… and Knux had his arm across the back of the sofa behind Sonic's head. Slightly odd… but he decided to thing nothing of it.

"You should be getting back, Knux. It's 10."

"Oh, he's spending the night." Sonic piped up cheerily.

Tails cocked an eyebrow. "Boy, you two are suddenly awfully chummy… that must have been some weekend of male bonding you two had…"

Sonic looked to Knux in alarm, but he discreetly shook his head in response. Silent communication of reassurance.

"Yeah, amazing what a six pack of beer and some franks on sticks can do, aint it?"

"And Bam. Bam's great."

"Bam's awesome."

They chuckled together at another act of blatant stupidity on the television.

Tails scratched the back of his neck, shrugging mentally. "well, I'm off to bed. Don't make a mess."

"Yes, mother." They said in unison, then broke into a peal of laughter at the unrehearsed chorus.

Tails shook his head, nose scrunching on one side. Something just wasn't right… he went off to bed thinking of other things.

((I feel like I could end the chapter here. Don't worry, I'll be working on another one soon. SOONER THAN THE USUAL AEYVI SOON. Kthnxbai.))

Sonic: I can has chilidawgz?

Knux: I can has blowjob?

Shadow: God, they've all gone to lolcat hell.

h tt p // aeyviallenpoe . deviantart . com

h tt p // aeyviallenpoe . deviantart . com

h tt p // aeyviallenpoe . deviantart . com

h tt p // aeyviallenpoe . deviantart . com

VISIT IT OR FACE IMPENDING ETERNAL D00000M.


	9. Truth Rises like Oil

((OK, you win. I'm continuing this fic against my better judgment. I'll tell you what happened: this fic suffered from Doyle's syndrome after enough yaoi fans pestered me after my inspiration left me. Doyle tried to kill off Sherlock because he was becoming too popular… but alas, had to resurrect him in favor of his fanbase. I ended up loathing the story because it's against my latest morals and too many people like it instead of my BETTER works… my original works, too. Ooo, it burns us so. BURNS!!!

So you know I have to finish it and put it to bed for the sakes of several drooling Sonuckles fangirls, right? Right. It's only the ethical thing to do.

I'm almost 23. It's nearing Christmas, and my birthday is the 17th. I'm leading a completely different life now… and my writing style may have changed. I just finished re-reading the entire PDL work to try to grasp the flavor of it… and I think I have it. In fact, I'm tempted to go back and fix some typos and bad word-usage. I'm refraining for sake of quieting the masses. Do me a favor, would you? Just read some of my other works, won't you?)))

Sonic: just when you thought it was safe to go back in the closet…

Knux: da-dun… Da-dun…

Shady: -girly-screams- nooo! Not-

All in chorus: MORE YAOI!!! FTL D:

Oh, almost forgot about my ask-a-character thingy! It seems someone has questions...

Kashito91 asks:  
Here's one for Knuckles-  
If the Master Emerald has the ability to hold up Angel Island, How many cities could it power?  
K: That's an excellent question! Why don't you go experiment with someone else's giant emerald?

Sonic-  
If u consumed the weight of the world in chilli dogs, how much would u weigh?  
S: Still not as much as your mother.

Shadow-  
13 X 13!  
Sh: w... wait, that's it?? No interesting or quirky question?? Damnit, they never ask what I'm wearing when I want them to...  
A: just answer the question, Shady.  
Sh: Onesixteynine, you ungrateful fuck.  
A: Shadow, that's no way to talk to our fans.  
Sh:... fine. Grateful fuck. And you'd better be, I'm not cheap. That'll be one sixtey-nine, by the way.

(\(/(\ I don't own Sonic or his companions, and as Gamegirl2 has apparently disappeared from existence, I can finally stop kissing her illiterate ass and call this mine. –takes a bow- /)\)/)

_**Chapter 9 – Truth Rises like Oil**_

The nightlight flickered, and then popped brilliantly. Tails squeaked, jolting upright and clutching his sheets to his fluffy chest. He began to panic, feeling the tingling dark enclose him like a large, too-many-fingered hand.

'_Calm yourself. Only a power surge. Just need to find the light switch…'_

He held his breath, leaning over and feeling blindly for the light. The window, though open, shed no starlight. It was cloudy, and he could hear wind-

'_Wind? That window should be closed…'_ he shuddered, biting his lip and sucking a quivering breath. He reached out frantically for the lamp…

His hand closed on something warm, round and squishy. The thing drew a breath of its own, and Tails was knocked off the bed. He tumbled to the floor with a scream of terror and curled into a protective ball. The thing swooped over to him with a tenebrous flapping of wings. He winced, tears spilling from his cheeks as the cold air tussled his fur. He squealed and scrabbled as a hand grasped the scruff of his neck and lifted him.

"Oh please don't eat me!! Don't eat me don't eat me I don't wanna diieeeee!!" he wailed helplessly and felt himself near to wetting his pajamas. A clawed hand clamped over his mouth.

"For the love of fucking Christ, kid. Shut up."

He obeyed, recognizing that voice. The hand was removed, and a flashlight lit Rouge's face.

"Sorry for smacking you, but you were trying to feel me up. It's a knee-jerk reaction. You're not hurt, anyway, right?" she dropped him onto his bed and pulled off her backpack, setting the light on the baseboard. She began rummaging through said pack.

"R…Rouge? What're you doing here?" Tails wiped at his face, still recovering from his childish shock.

"I think you're smart enough to answer that question." She took his wrist and slipped a thick plastic ziptie around it, then connected it to the metal frame of his bed, and pulled it taut.

"Hey…"

He was too astounded to struggle as she tied his tails together in the same manner. She then took pack and flashlight and strode to the door.

"NOO!!! ROUGE!!"

"Right, right." She flicked the light switch. Tails failed at hiding his obvious relief with a pouty glare that only made him look adorable.

"Don't worry, your buddy will cut you loose tomorrow. I have a gem or two to collect. Oh, and for Sonic's information- CS4 is the latest version of Dreamweaver. Tell him he needs to upgrade."

She closed the door softly behind her. Tails huffed in distaste, yanking hard on the ziptie.

-.o.-

One would think that the volume of Tails' shout could have been heard down the hall, wouldn't one?

One would be fretfully wrong.

The two "best friends" were relieved not to have to lie about where Knuckles would sleep, and had sneaked ever so silently upstairs an hour after the boy had gone to bed. They had found a bottle of wine hiding in a cupboard and were finishing it in the bedroom; flavor for sultry conspiratorial whisperings and red fluid courage for the trial of entirely new experimentation.

The heavy, empty bottle dropped to the floor with a hushed thud as Sonic was laid across the counterpane by adoring, strong hands. Soft, wetted kisses trailed up his silky chest… and Knuckles breathed in his lover's sweet musk. He was drunk in it, swimming in the essence that poured from everywhere in the room. He loved that scent. Spicy, almost… like a chilled wind that brings frost, but warm… it made no sense and he was half drunk on wine and lust.

Knuckles' tongue played with Sonic's, and he relished his taste. Accompanied with his scent, the satin of his fur, the soft moans that escaped his delicate throat... it was a sensory feast. He sat up betwixt the boy's thighs, looking down at him through yearning, heavy-lidded eyes with adoration, drinking him in. He was exactly what he always wanted, and never knew. Never would have guessed in ten thousand years.

"I really do love you. I realize it more every day. Can you believe that? It doesn't make sense, does it?"

Sonic cocked an eyebrow at him, smirking. "no, nothing's really made sense for a while now. Are you gonna start, or do you want me on top for a change?"

Knuckles sighed, a little disenchanted. "Yeah, Sonic. Whatever you want."

-.o.-

As he commenced the act of making love to his needy partner, a thief finished picking the lock on the basement door. Tails' cries for help went unheard into the indifferent night.

Rouge floated over vast bundles of wire and shaped metal components, senses alert for the twinge that would signify a gem of power. Her large ears ticked toward the floors above, hearing another voice join the runt's.

_'Was that Sonic? Hmm... some lucky girl is giving him the time of his life, it sounds like. Good. Won't hear the din the kid's making. Makes my job easier.'_

She prodded around in containers, emptied cabinets, turned out drawers. She pocketed a large canister of what appeared to be 'scripts (prescription drugs), greedily thinking of the street price per pill for something that strong.

But, no emerald in sight. She was certain this was where they might be, but good luck finding anything out in the open after she had come here stolen them once before.

-.o.-

Sonic was already getting bored with missionary, and this was his first time in the position. Knux caught on, pulling out and sitting back.

"You know what? I don't think you're enjoying yourself."

"What? No! I was liking it... why do you look mad?"

"Because I'm done doing what you tell me to."

"wh... huh?"

He grabbed Sonic by the waist and flipped him onto his stomach roughly. The boy gasped, having the air knocked out of him slightly. Knuckles took this time to pull something out from under a pillow.

He bent over the hedgehog's form, gliding the blue emerald along his side, causing a delicious shiver to skate over his skin.

"I never thought about using them for that..." Sonic whispered breathlessly.

"Probably not as nice as the big one back home... but this time you can activate it too."

He tried to flip over and take it from him, but Knuckles pinned him down.

"I didn't say you could take it from me." he grinned evilly, digging the point of the emerald into the base of the boy's tail. He bit back a cry of pain, but the hum of energy dissolved it into an instant and all-encompassing orgasm. He came hard into the sheets.

"ohholygodinheaventhatsnice....."

"Awwh... all done? You think you can just be done and leave me hungry?"

"No, sir." he grinned.

"That's what I thought." he lifted the hedgie's hips, and this time positioned the topmost facet at the base of the boy's genitalia. He slid in fully, relishing a hissed sigh from his counterpart, then touched the gem to flesh. The result was instantaneous and thoroughly satisfying. Sonic was immediately erect again, and breathless. He could feel it, the hum, around him. It was heaven.

-.o.-

The burglar left the basement, empty-handed but for the 'scripts, and in a less than chipper mood. She glided around the living room, dining room and kitchen, upturning cushions, chairs and drawers in her wake. She, of course, found nothing. She decided to continue her search back upstairs. Hell, for all she knew, the little fucker had it in his room and she walked right by it. Or, more plausibly... Sonic had it in his room.

That's the ticket. He probably has it in a bag in his room. However, the thought of taking on the fastest thing alive all on her own without a decent submachine gun wasn't something she'd be looking forward to.

Well, she could always wait for him to climax to break in. They're always weakest right after a good cum, she knew too well. So, she floated up the stairs. Sure enough, she could already feel the gem. It was strong... abnormally strong. Like someone was using it. In fact, she hadn't felt this kind of emerald potency since Shadow...

She shrugged that off quickly as it was painful, and picked the simple lock in under four seconds. She then waited for her cue.

-.o.-

On the other side of the door, the intensity was reaching the unbearable point. Sonic had reached climax twice, and was coming up on three. The power of the emerald wouldn't let him quit and be done with it, not while pressed directly to that spot... it was deliriously good. He felt he may faint soon... under the slow, rhythmic rocking of Knuckles' body against his. Knux himself was having a hard time holding back. It was so good, it was beginning to hurt. He sped up as his partner climaxed a second time, feeling that wonderful rush before he-

The door opened suddenly. The ones entangled gasped simultaneously and stared, wide-eyed, at a very confused Rouge.

"Wow. This... is unexpected... and awkward..." she bit her lip, thoroughly embarrassed for herself and for them.

The two covered themselves hastily, thoroughly mortified.

"Waitaminute... the hell were you doing with the emerald??" she demanded upon seeing it... then grimaced a little as it was covered in... you can only imagine what.

Sonic wiped at the gem absently with a corner of sheet, self conscious to the extreme.

She struck an idea, and leaned casually against the door frame. "Well, I suppose you two are still in the closet, so to speak...?"

Knuckles' jaw worked busily. He clenched at the sheet and glared at his knees with intense rage.

"One would think you didn't want something like this to get out..." she flicked open her cell, producing it like a magician. "Sally's number is still 555-4723, isn't it, Sonic?"

He gasped and stared at her in disbelief. "You wouldn't dare..."

Knuckles started to push aside the sheet to rise.

"Oh, I bet Julie would be elated to see her man in bed with... well, another man!" she snickered as she shot a picture with her phone. There was a mad dash to swipe it from her hand, but she evaded them and clung to the vaulted ceiling. The cell was out of sight again.

"Hand over the emerald, I don't care what's on it. Gems wash. Your reputations, however, won't be very clean if you don't do as I say."

Knuckles snarled at her, baring his teeth, but Sonic pushed him aside. "Just give it to her. I'd die if Tails.... if he knew... he's so young..."

"What about Julie? You think for one second she'd give a shit? Bitch hasn't called me in months. Sure, Rouge. You go ahead and send that. See if I care."

Sonic threw the emerald at her, catching her (and Knuckles) off-guard and hitting her in the chin. She snatched it with a look of utmost distaste, glad she was wearing gloves.

"Let her have it, Knux. It's for Tails. Fuck Sally, fuck everyone else. I just can't let him think his hero's some... some closet fag..." he clenched his fists and looked into a corner.

Rouge tucked the gem into a handy plastic bag and wiped at her chin. "Where's the other one?"

"It's not fucking here." the echidna growled. That was that.

The bat, knowing a cue to leave when she heard one, dropped to the floor, "Pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen." and curtsied.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!" Knux roared at her. He swiped at her head as she fluttered out the door.

Tails jolted as she burst back into his room and swooped out the window like some Halloween party trick. He was glad to be rid of her. He figured with that kind of haste, she'd woke Knuckles. They'd be in to untie him shortly.

Sure enough, both Sonic and Knux burst in after her, both absurdly wearing shorts.

"Oh, for the love of Pete..." Sonic tried to pry the ziptie from his wrist. Knux stepped in and sliced it easily with an exposed knuckle barb.

"She tied my tails too... the succubus..."

Knuckles took care of that as well, wondering what the hell a succubus was.

Tails rubbed his wrist, sitting on his bed. Everyone was noiselessly glum. Nothing really needed to be said.

"The em-"

"Yes. Not much we could do." Sonic answered curtly.

A sigh was shared all round.

"Well, we can get her in the Tsunami if we go now. It's charg-"

"Better not. She has... backup." Knuckles mumbled. Tails thought better of asking him what he meant.

"I guess it's back to bed, then..." he surmised, climbing under his robin's-egg comforter.

The two nodded and stepped out, but Sonic paused before closing the door.

"Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be ashamed of me. Whatever happens. K? I'm still the same Sonic you looked up to when you were little."

"Why would I be-"

"Just... promise me. Promise me you won't disown me."

"Ok... I promise."

He sighed, wanting to be relieved. "Thanks, buddy. See you in the AM. I'll make waffles."

"'Night, Sonic."

((( end long and long-awaited chapter. I'll go ahead and start forming the plot from here. This was unexpected... oh well. I guess this just means it'll be longer than I would have wanted. Whatever. Toodles.)))

S: WHAT?? LONGER?? I HAVE TO ENDURE MORE OF THIS???

Sh: -downloading image Rouge sent him- oh, dude, no way!! I can't wait to send this to everyone Sonic knows... -starts hacking Sonic's email-

K: wonderful. Caught with my hand... well... something in the cookie jar. ;;


	10. Farewell

The Poe regretfully informs you that she is officially retiring from fan fiction (if not altogether, mainly Sonic fan fiction).

Yes, I'm sorry. I need to focus on original works. By the way, you may find them on fictionpress thusly: ht tp : / / www . fictionpress . com / u / 421903 / (remove spaces). If FFnet insists on screwing even that up, just look for aeyvithepoe.

I have already received notice from a couple fans who are happy to complete one story or another. Shoot me an email, a note, a tweet, or a comment on DA letting me know which story and please link me to your published work when a chapter is completed. I don't need to tell you to credit me, do I? I figured that was a given, since I struggled over this pulped crap for the worse part of five years.

Thank you for the reviews and your constant reading! I love you all, and I know I'll miss you. I probably won't miss the fan fiction for a few more years, though. Aeyvi's taking wing.

Contact info: (remove spaces, add "at" sign)  
email: aeyviallenpoe "at" hotmail . com  
twitter: ht tp : / / twitter . com / aeyviallenpoe  
deviantart: ht tp : / / aeyviallenpoe . deviantart . com /


End file.
